


Monster Hunter

by flowerpeddler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Fluff, different kinds of monsters, monster hunter world x supernatural BUT NOT REALLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler
Summary: A crumpled letter in a misplaced journal. A hunter after your fate. A bargain for your life. It's no wonder your mother had always warned you to stay away from humanity. [ushijima wakatoshi/reader]
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 96





	1. EVADE

_Eggs_.

_Milk._

_Bread._

_Garlic._

The paper in your hands seemed like some mundane grocery list. Huh? These were just foods normal people bought-

_Rope._

_Gasoline._

_Bleach._

-Ah, you stood corrected.

Wait a second! Your eyes focused in on the "grocery list" in your hands. Who the hell needed to buy this kind of stuff? Out of context, it would definitely seem suspicious or sketchy. Suddenly, your skin pricked with mild anxiety at the possible implications of the letters. Could it belong to some deranged psycho out to kill you and your fellow villagers?

Should you pretend like you didn't see anything? Slide the letter back into the old tattered journal placed on your lap? Yes, yes. You could totally put the journal back on the bench where you found it and just walk away- like you never even found it in the first place!

Nervously, you looked up from the contents of the crumbled sheet of college-ruled notebook paper. Dammit, you hadn't meant to _read_ it, but it just looked too enticing, poking out of the leather journal as if begging you to read it. As you placed the weathered journal back in its original place on the park bench, you couldn't help but wonder- were rope and gasoline really necessary in households?

After a quick dusting of your clothes, you peered at your surroundings, from your left to your right. Did anybody see you? You hoped no one did-

"Excuse me."

Startled, you turned around to make eye contact with a tall, olive-haired man. Kind of. Seeing how tall he was, you ended up looking at his chest before finally looking at his eyes. It took you aback when you realized just how exquisite this man looked. His eyes are slanted, strong, and commanded authority with only a single, furtive glance. It took every bone in your body to stop your jaw from going slack just from his appearance, but when he reached over to grab the journal from behind you, you couldn't help the drop of your jaw.

Holy shit, this is the psycho with that suspicious grocery list. On second thought, this tall, built man could totally murder you if he wanted to. Would he try to punish you or something for peeking at his secret list? You were so fucking dead.

"Ha ha!" you laughed nervously, immediately taking two steps away from him. "Don't worry! I didn't see what was inside! I-I was just curious who would leave such a high-quality notebook just lying around like that!"

He just stared at you in slight bewilderment. "Alright. Thanks for that."

...Was that all?

Without sparing you another glance, he placed the book into his bag, which rung the bell of curiosity. Was he a student in the town like you were? You haven't seen him around though, and you would definitely remember a handsome face like his. It was pretty rare to have students around here anyways- most of them graduated high school as hunters, seeing as your village was constantly surrounded by beasts.

When he turned to leave, you couldn't help but grab his dark jacket. "Are you from around here?" you blurted out suddenly, gazing up at the intimidating man- wait no, _not_ intimidating man. He didn't scare you at all!

He arched a single dark eyebrow at you but stayed in place. "No, I'm from Yamigi Village. It's my first time in Rogia."

Your grip on his jacket loosened ever so slightly. "I-Is that so? I figured as much. I know all the faces in Rogia, so it's pretty strange to see a tourist around here!"

"I'm not a tourist."

"Tourist, traveler- same difference! Whatever reason you're here for doesn't matter. Well, I _would_ like to know, but point is that I've never seen you around before!" you waved your hand in front of your face before leaning in closer. "So! What are you doing here? Rogia is pretty uninteresting and out of the way."

He studied you with those scrutinizing and intense eyes of his, but no way in hell were you going to back down. "I'm just passing through," he stated obviously, crossing his muscled arms over his equally muscled chest.

He really was an attractive man- you hadn't seen anyone with a jawline like his before. As you admired the way his shoulder curved, you couldn't help but notice something glinting from his bag. A... bow? And arrows? Maybe he wasn't a student after all, but the only people who carry weapons around in the open are...

You poked at the bow and arrow poking out from his bag. "Oh! I thought you were going to be a scholar- are you a hunter too? We've been getting a lot of beasts around here lately, and I know the mayor will pay you a pretty price if you defeat them!" you already pulled out a large, sharp arrow from his bag.

It made you feel a bit better knowing that he was a hunter, which would explain the precarious list of "groceries" in his notebook. They would probably be used to defeat the beasts around your village, right? As long as he wasn't using them against _you_ , you had absolutely nothing to complain about!

With a deep scowl, he snatched it out of your hands. "That's dangerous," he disparaged you like a little child. "You shouldn't play around with these. They're weapons."

"Oh, thank you, I really had no idea that this pointy arrow was a _weapon,_ " you replied dryly before grabbing the arrow again to admire the handiwork. "Wow! You splurge on your arrows, huh?"

"I splurge on all of my weapons."

"So you _are_ a hunter!" you said, your tone almost accusatory. "Listen, I'm not gonna repeat myself twice, alright? If you go to the mayor and hunt some monsters for him-"

"I'm not here for those monsters," he declared, grabbing the arrow from you again and sheathing it back into his bag- quiver, whatever the hell that is. "You shouldn't be out here alone in the evening, anyways." He glanced at you once more before starting in the other direction of your home.

You snorted, following him. "How rude! It's not like I'm a kid- I'm twenty-one!" you contended, placing your hands on your hips as you pout. "Plus, I'm out here most evenings!"

He stopped walking to study you. "Hmm... You do have a young face," he commented, squinting his eyes. "Still- it's dangerous. Go home," he ordered, giving you a pointed look.

"You're not even going to offer to walk me home? What if some beast or monster comes after me? How will you be able to sleep at night, knowing you let me go like that?" you pressed, grabbing onto his jacket again.

You mustered the biggest and sweetest puppy eyes you could offer him. Cold sweat formed at your brow bone when you remembered you were in your lounge clothes, but you hoped you still looked cute enough for him to walk you home. You didn't want to part ways with this lovely specimen just yet, after all.

"You said you stayed out most evenings. I'm sure you can make it home alright."

You gaped the man. Just who the hell was he to turn down your notoriously famous pleading look? "Hey! That's not very gentlemanly of you!"

"Am I supposed to be?" he asked, and you had to the fight the urge to gawk at him further when you realized how serious he was being. It was like he's never spoken to a girl in his entire life!

"Uh, yes? Ugh, fine. Tell you what, hunter," you began, holding up a finger. "I bet you haven't check in the town's inn yet. If you walk me home, I'll let you stay in my living room for free! No extra costs- just your company."

He eyed you. "Do you normally trust strangers this easily?"

"Only the ones that catch my attention!"

The olive-haired man gave you a somewhat exasperated look, as if asking you if you were serious. Figures- an outsider like him would never know how hospitable the people of Rogia could be, so apparently now it was up to you to give him a taste of your village's universal kindness. When your smile didn't budge, he just crossed his arms again. In return, you gave him a brighter grin.

Finally, he let out a quiet sigh. "Where's your house?" he asked, eyeing you like you're some kind of small, yappy dog.

"I'm glad you asked! It's over this way! By the way, you can call me (Name)," you introduced yourself, immediately holding out your hand for him to shake. As the two of you walked towards your home, he suppressed another sigh and shook your hand.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi."

You enclosed his hand in your before he can pull away. After seeing your locked hands, you grinned idiotically before tugging him along. "Okay then, Waka!"

It was entertaining to see the displeased expression on his face. "I would prefer it if you didn't call me that. Just Ushijima is fine," he mentioned, peering down at your linked hands. "Is this really necessary?" he held up your hands as he arched his eyebrow again.

"No Waka, huh? Okay, then... Wakatoshi?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not aware of who that is."

"Whoa, you just made a joke, right? Mr. Stone Cold cracking jokes left and right! Instead of being a monster hunter, maybe you should quit and become a comedian instead!" you suggested, snapping with your spare hand.

There was something just so golden about poking fun at a stoic man like him. Really, you weren't sure what had gotten into you- maybe it was your way of finding some kind of entertainment in your small village or maybe you were just so deprived of a man's company that you had to unleash every flirting method in your arsenal- whether if it was effective or not. Judging by his slightly annoyed and quizzical expressions, you had to assume that you needed to up your game if you wanted this hunk of a man to smile.

"I think you have the wrong idea. I'm not that kind of hunter," he finally said when you stopped giggling to yourself.

"Oh, right... you said you weren't here in Rogia for the monsters. But you have all these weapons on you! You've got to be a hunter- I can't think of any other explanation!" you argued, frowning up at him.

"I hunt creatures, not beasts."

You threw your free hand up in the air. "Oh my- what the hell is the difference? They're the same!"

"No," Ushijima began, his voice a slow drawl. "Beasts are the monsters that roam the plains and occasionally go after villages. Creatures are beings that haunt the villagers at night and are more supernatural than beastly."

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. "Okay. So you're here in Rogia for a creature then? Well, Mr. Creature Hunter?" every word dripped with sarcasm, but you really didn't know how to talk to this enigma of a man without battling him with some form of wit.

"You're awfully chatty," he noted.

"You're awfully open about your hunting plans," you chimed, shooting him a look.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "I'm here to hunt a higher vampire," he finally admitted, and every part of your body turned frigid cold at his words. It felt like he dunked you in a bucket of ice-cold water. "I've caught word that one lives here in the village, so I'm here to take it out."

How did he know? How the _hell_ did he know?

"That's... what you're here for?"

"They're real," he promised, unlatching his hand from yours to roll up his sleeve. You can see a pale mark going from his elbows to half-way down his forearm. "This one is a scratch from a higher vampire before I hunted it."

You fought the urge to throw up your dinner as you looked at his scar in horror. "Sorry, um, we're here, but I just remembered I have to check in with my parents about you staying. I-I honestly don't think they'll let you- my dad can be pretty overprotective."

What time was it?

He glanced over to the house. "But the lights are off. It looks like no one is home."

"They're sleeping!" you said quickly, waving your hand in front of your face. The ground below you dipped as you stepped away from him, and the air around you spun over and over again. You had to get away from him- _fuck, what time was it?_

This time, Ushijima looked concerned as he offered you a hand. "(Name)? Are you alright?"

Oh no.

Immediately, you slapped his hand away and averted your gaze, hoping he wouldn't be able to see the crimson of overpowering the normal hue of your eyes. "I think I just need to sleep. I'm sorry Ushijima... um, I'll see you later." Without even waiting for his answer, you yanked the door open and shut it behind you.

You could smell him behind the door, and his presence didn't disappear until at least five minutes later. You apologized to him mentally, but part of yourself argued against it as you saw your irises bleed into a deep scarlet-

He was here to hunt _you_ , after all.


	2. DEMURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today, you bump into the very man you had abandoned last night, and he walks you home from the market.

The morning light pooled into your bedroom, hardly hidden by the ineffective "black-out" curtains draped over your windows. The clock on your walls read twelve in the afternoon, but you allowed yourself to stay in bed for a little longer. It was the weekend, after all. Your eyelids felt incredibly heavy, and there was a throbbing in your head that refused to dissipate.

Once the grumbling of your tummy grew too loud to ignore, you threw your covers off your body. As usual, you were greeted by nothing else besides the silence and loneliness of your kitchen. The sound of the toaster quickly filled the room, but it did nothing to occupy the space in your heart.

Were you too cruel last night? Leading that hunter on and kicking him away once you've returned home?

No! He was out to hunt you! You couldn't let him too close, otherwise it'd mean your death. Stupid girl!

After a quick check in the fridge and pantry, you realize you've run out of butter and jam. There's nothing for you to spread on your toast or anything to pair it with, like a fried egg. Grimacing, you bite into your hard bread, making a mental note of what you need to pick up from the market today. Your teeth complain.

You're too tired to put in any effort in your appearance, so you throw on a zippered jacket after your meager breakfast. The people in your village were used to it, anyways.

The weather is pleasant today- sunny with a bit of clouds that would serve for a beautiful sunset tonight. Your amiable mood helped to quicken the journey to the bustling market. While the Rogia market wasn't anything spectacular nor anything impressive, the vendors always had anything you needed for your home.

Living alone didn't bother you, really. You spent less money on groceries, and you only had to complete your own chores. There was no laundry or dishes that weren't yours that you had to do, but it got incredibly lonely. With both your parents returned to the earth and no siblings to entertain you, your days consisted with almost no interaction unless if you went out of the house.

Maybe you should have let Ushijima stay-

No, no, no. If you had let him stay the night, you probably would have been killed while you were sleeping. Get a grip! You had to slap your hands to your face, making your neighbors look at you in confusion.

Your shopping trip didn't take too long. All you really needed were eggs, butter, jam, some chicken, and maybe some onions. The vendors always did like you, and they always made sure to give you a good deal or maybe some extra food. Especially the fabric shop owner, who always found time to hit on you whenever you came around-

"Oh, (Name)."

You nearly dropped your basket full of groceries when you realized who called your name. "O-oh! Um, U-Ushi- er, Waka!"

"Ushiwaka?" he repeated after you as he arched an olive eyebrow. "That's new," he comments, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you feeling better today?"

You hesitated. "Yes," you lied straight through your teeth. "It was probably a stomach bug! Y'know, they come and go pretty frequently around this village! You should probably go before you catch it too, haha!" 

In other words: n _o, I'm not feeling better because I'm deathly afraid of what you'll do to me when you find out what exactly I am. Please get the fuck out of this village before I lose my mind._

 _"_ I can't leave without finishing my hunt. You're here to shop too?" he motioned with his chin as he adjusted his own bags of groceries. Suddenly, you remembered the list of groceries in his journal, and with a quick peek at the bags, you noticed there isn't any rope or gasoline or bleach in them. Only various fruits, eggs, milk- whatever else was on that list.

"Um, yup! I'm pretty much all done, so I guess I better get going!" you laughed nervously, tucking the basket handle into the crook of your elbow. "Stay safe, okay?"

He tilted his head. "I'll help you," he offered, effortlessly taking the basket from you like it weighed nothing. "It looks heavy, and if I remember correctly, your house is quite a walk from here." Your heart sank at his words.

Why, Gods? Have they forsaken you? Or did they find pleasure and entertainment in your discomfort? How cruel.

"Huh? Ha, no that's okay," you squeaked, motioning with your hands. You reached down to grab your basket back, but Ushijima just moved it from your grasp. 

"It's not a problem," he said smoothly, using his free hand to push the small of your back. "You should be more worried about staying out in the open alone now that you know there's a higher vampire in your town," he reasoned, urging you forward with more consecutive nudges. His touch feels like fire, even through the thick material of your jacket.

You might as well give up. Already, you could tell that this man was too stubborn. Not that you weren't too, but you couldn't bother with him right now. Maybe if you let him walk you home, you could just lock yourself in your house again and just wait until he left the village. The faster you got rid of him, the safer you'll be, right?

"U-um! No, but what if this uh, higher vampire, is super harmless? I mean, just cause they're a vampire doesn't mean they know how to fight, right? Maybe they just want to live a normal life? You ever think about that, Waka?" you tried to move away from him, denying the way his fingertips trailed an inferno down your spine. 

You were as harmless as a caterpillar! All you did was keep up with your studies, cook, and maybe read a little! Hell, you never learned how to fight either! Your mother flat-out refused to teach you and instead taught you kept your vampiric urges in check. Higher vampire or not, you never unlocked your given powers, and you sure as hell didn't plan on unlocking them.

"Wakatoshi. Or Ushijima," he corrected, avoiding your gaze. "Higher vampires are dangerous," he clarified. "The quicker it's gone, the safer the town will be."

It felt like your soul has left your body. "Whaaat? You don't know that!" you managed to choke out, and you prayed to the Gods that he didn't notice your shaking form.

You're dead. You're _so_ dead. RIP in pieces. Rest in RIP-

"You might be able to say that for regular vampires, but all higher vampires are capable of fight and are dangerous. They're extremely territorial and will rip regular citizens apart, which is why I should find it before it kills anyone," he informed you, glancing down at you with those strong eyes of his.

Immediately, your heart flipped in your chest, and you sucked in a harsh breath. Whoa. If he wasn't attractive yesterday, he looked pristine in the sunlight. His skin shone with a dewiness you could only dream of, and the schoolgirl inside you squealed at the sight of his masculine, muscular form. You briefly wondered what it'd be like to feel protected by those powerful arms of his, but you tried to shake away the thought. You'd need protecting _from_ him!

"Nonsense! The beasts outside the town are more of a threat to us," you insisted, looking away to hide the upcoming reddening of your cheeks. Territorial? You were nothing of the sort!

"I'll hunt those once I finish hunting the higher vampire," he promised, stopping outside of your house and handing you your basket of groceries back. He paused for a moment before looking back at you. "It was good to see you again. I wasn't sure what was happening last night," he admitted honestly.

And there goes any sensibility and logic- right out the window. 

Your heart fluttered again as you looked up at him through your eyelashes. "Oh? Really?"

He nodded solemnly. "I couldn't help but think you were ill," he confessed. "I felt a little guilty, so I'm glad I was able to run into you again today, otherwise I would have just wondered all week."

"What's that? Were you worried about me?" you teased, trying to hide your gleeful smirk. "If you're in love with me, you really should have said something!"

Ah, no. You really shouldn't. It was like you had no self-control and no self-respect. He's practically your _enemy_! He's a hunter after your own life! The rational part of you is deriding you at your thought process, but...

But he's so handsome. And strong. And he looks devilishly good in the sunlight.

"(Name)," he said softly, and you felt like you were standing on air. Was this it? Were you finally going to get your desired romance, like the ones in the books you spent your days reading? You felt oddly giddy, and you couldn't help but lean in just a little bit closer.

"That's me."

He leaned in a little closer. "I was asking the vendors about you. They said your parents passed away, so why did you feel the need to lie to me last night? You live alone, right?"

Okay, well that wasn't the outcome you were hoping for.

Upon closer inspection, you could see a cold glint residing in his eyes, and you automatically pulled away from him, feeling awfully nervous. As you studied his expression, your breathing picked up in pace, and you couldn't help but step away from him and look away. Did he know? Could he tell that there was something different about you? Something a little sinister or supernatural?

As if noticing your discomfort, he frowned. "I just want to know why. It's okay."

So he didn't know? "Um, sorry. You have to understand," you began, racking your brain for an excuse. "You know... as a young girl, it looks bad if I just invite a man to my house in the middle of the knight, right? Rogia isn't that big, and people will talk." 

Bullshit. Your neighbors were the kindest people you knew, and you had no doubt that they'd never judge you. Ushijima didn't need to know that though. Even if people did talk, you knew there'd be new gossip to cover up your scandal- not that you really cared if people thought you were hooking up with the hunter.

Ushijima looked a little embarrassed. "I see," he mused, crossing his arms. "Here I was, thinking I had done something to upset you."

Wow, that was easy. 

But if he really didn't have a clue about you being that higher vampire he was after, maybe you could use this to your advantage? It was kind of a reckless and dangerous plan. Theoretically, if you were to get closer to him and play dumb about this higher vampire, you doubt he'd be able to accuse you of being the very prey he was after. Maybe eventually, he'll realize you wouldn't be a threat to the town and just leave!

 _Don't get involved with humans other than your neighbors,_ you could practically hear your mother scold you from her grave. _You know you aren't like human your father, (Name). If anyone else finds out what you are, it could mean trouble. Stay out of trouble, and don't stick your nose into things you aren't involved in for your safety. Whatever you must do, do not bring attention to yourself._

You weren't sure why you were remembering that so abruptly. It had been years since your mother died. Was it her telling you that your plan was too risky all the way from her grave? Maybe it was a stupid plan, but honestly, you couldn't think of anything else. It's the best option you had right now.

Suddenly, your mouth felt dry, and there was a throbbing in your head. Crumbling to your knees, you groaned and massaged your temples. The sensation overpowering your body felt eerily similar to the urges last night, and gods, when was the last time you fed? Fortunately, you didn't have to do it as frequently, but even two months without feeding took a toll on you.

"(Name)?" Ushijima's arms were wrapped around you as he steadied you to your feet. "Is something wrong?"

He smelled so good.

"Sorry," you wearily pushed him away. "I guess I'm not doing that much better today. Got a headache."

You're a damn liar.

He gave you a concerned look, and you were acutely aware of the pumping of his blood. It was louder than ever, and all you can focus on is the clean, milky skin of his neck. You could practically feel his pulse throbbing in front of you, and that was all it took for you to fall back into his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, gently holding you by the shoulders and peeling you away so he could look into your eyes.

"Dizzy," you mumbled, nuzzling your face back into where his collarbones lie underneath his shirt. Just a little bit-

No! You can't. You absolutely can't.

Even through the haziness of your mind, you knew what you were doing was wrong- so impure. With the final ounces of willpower, you bit your lip and breathed out shakily. You couldn't do this. Not now. You had a plan to go through to save your ass, and you were _damned_ if some stupid urges got in your way.

"I think I should go inside to rest," you muttered, your voice hoarse. Your legs felt like jelly, and it took everything you had in you to release his shirt from your grasp. Looking back up at him, you offered him a small smile. "Here- I'll give you a reward for looking after me today!" you announced before pressing your lips to his cheek for a brief moment.

"Consider yourself pretty lucky, Wakatoshi," you said, reaching for the basket and the door. "Not many people get rewarded like that!"

Ushijima looked relatively unfazed. "Sure. I'll come by tomorrow and see how you're feeling then."

 _Get close and play dumb_ , you reminded yourself. _He'll never suspect a thing, and then he'll leave Rogia._

"I'll be looking forward to it!" you giggled, stepping inside your house as you waved. With a final look, you shut the door and slid to the ground as you buried your face in your hands.

That was too close.


	3. AVARICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally feed, and ushijima visits that day like he had promised.

Fatigue weighed at your eyelids as you glanced over to the empty glass jars scattered across the kitchen floor. Droplets of blood trickled from the openings, twinkling like liquid rubies. It reminded you of what you had just done.

Mind cleared from your feeding, you lapped at the remainder of the sickly-sweet blood dripping down your dominant hand. The blood was syrupy and thick, like the origin of the source had high blood glucose. Not your favorite, but it did more than enough to keep your brain functioning properly. As long as it would keep you sane for another two months, you couldn't afford to be picky about where your sources came from.

You'd have to thank your neighbors for always providing for you. It was still a mystery as to where Kageyama and Hinata smuggled blood from, but as half djinns, you supposed they had a way of obtaining illegal or trafficked goods quite easily. Thank the gods they had been helping you since you were left alone in the village otherwise you would have surely starved. Maybe you'd bake them a cake for always looking for you.

As you cleaned up the crimson stained linoleum of your floor, a thought crossed your mind. Rogia did have a disproportionately high amount of creatures to humans compared to other villages, so why was Ushijima targeting you, a higher vampire, specifically?

If someone like _you_ was on his hit list, why are your djinn neighbors exempt from his hunting? Maybe he didn't know of their existence? Just your luck, it had to be _you_ he was after. You weren't even a full vampire! With an angry huff, you tossed the dirtied napkins into the trash and dusted yourself off once your kitchen looked presentable at last. Luckily, none of your clothes had been soiled with blood, which made your clean-up much easier. 

A knock sounded from the door. Curious, you sauntered towards the door before peeking through the peephole. Outside was Ushijima. That's right! He did say he was going to check up on you today. It was awfully generous of him, considering he hardly even knew you at all.

You more or less yanked the door open before beaming at him. "You kept your promise, huh?" you noted, holding a finger up to your lips. "Wanna come in? I just cleaned my entire house, so it might smell like bleach." Well, you cleaned only your kitchen so that the blood wouldn't stain, but he didn't need to know _that_.

Wordlessly, he stepped into the house before opening his palm to reveal a vial of thick, lavender fluid. "I brought medicine in case you needed it," he said, and suddenly, you felt guilty for lying to him for the past few days.

"Oh! I'm feeling a lot better today," you replied, reaching over to fold his fingers over the vial again. "You should go return this since I won't be needing it. Thanks for the sentiment, Waka!"

"Wakatoshi," corrected the man as he slipped the vial into your hand. "Keep it. You might need it later."

You really wouldn't need it later, but with a strained smile you just nodded your head as you pushed the vial into one of your pockets. "If I feel worse, I'll take it tonight then. You really didn't have to go through all that effort," you mumbled, pouting. "Now I just feel bad!"

"But why?" he asked, taking his shoes off.

"I'm just a stranger, but you're buying me medicine. It couldn't have been cheap either- is this an elixir from Seraph's Tongue?" you vaguely recognized the velvety purple of the minced herbs in the concoction. Seraph's Tongue was an herb that was regularly known as a cure-all, so this must have costed a good bit of money.

"You're hardly a stranger at this point," he mentioned as you led him to the living room.

It was a quaint, simple room. Your mother had decorated it, and you never had the heart to disrupt what she had left in the living room- almost like a tribute to her memory. Even though the living room is light in color and cozy, having been decorated in fake flowers, photos, and miscellaneous trinkets, the ivory couches were hardly ever used, and the lace rug looked practically pristine. A part of you didn't want to mess up anything, and you didn't have many guests over anyways.

"You think so?" you asked, falling onto the plush couch next to him. "We've only met recently..."

Ushijima shrugged nonchalantly. "Something about you feels familiar to me. Are you really feeling better?"

You posed with your arms flexed. "Oh, for sure! I could lift some weights with how strong I feel!"

"It doesn't look like you could lift many weights," he commented, glancing at your wimpy muscle definition- at least in comparison to the _guns_ attached his torso.

You pouted. "Hey! I may not be as strong as you, but I'm plenty strong enough!" you grumbled, getting up. "Would you like some water? Or juice? I think I have some dragonberry juice in the fridge..."

"Strong enough to take on a higher vampire?" he snorted. "Water is fine."

You just rolled your eyes and headed into the kitchen. It was always about hunting when it came to him. How ironic that he was sitting in the middle of his target's home. Strangely enough, you felt more at peace in his presence today, regardless of his intent. Was it because you finally had more blood in your system for you to think properly?

Thankfully, it seemed like you had the upper hand so far. It looked like he didn't suspect a thing about you being that higher vampire, and you must have gained his trust if he was sitting in your house so comfortably. After even buying you medicine, too! As long as you kept up this facade, surely you'd be able to avoid your demise. Being crushed by his powerful grip was the last of your plans.

When you came back with two glasses of water, you almost froze in place when you saw what he had been observing in your absence. A picture frame- of you and your family.

"Thank you," he said when you placed the glass in front of him. "Is this you?"

You nodded bashfully. "Ah, yeah... I was pretty young when we got this taken. I never really liked photos, but I wanted to keep this one." You took up the picture frame back into your hands and traced over the delicate metal frame with your thumb. 

You remembered exactly when this was taken. It was a few weeks before your father had passed away from his illness, but even in the sepia toned photo, he looked as handsome and youthful as ever. In your arms is a small teddy bear that he had gifted you for one of your birthdays, and the painful tug of nostalgia weeps and pulls on your heart as the memories come rushing back to you. Not a day went by that you didn't think of them.

"It's nice," commented Ushijima before pausing. "My parents have returned to the earth as well."

Your head snapped up at this. "What? Really?"

His expression was painfully stoic. "A few years ago- to some higher vampires, which is perhaps why I hunt them down so vehemently. If I can prevent it happening to other families, I will," he finally said after staring at you for quite some time. Your heart almost broke for him; it couldn't have been easy to endure all on his own.

For a brief moment, you understood his hatred and motives. Was it wrong to sympathize with the villain? A part of you thought of him as monstrous as the supernatural like yourself or even the beasts outside of the village. but another version of you couldn't see an ounce of ferocity in him at the moment.

Maybe it was because he seemed so alive that you couldn't bring yourself to hate him and shun him.

It was a little strange just how much you had in common with this man. This man devoted to a cause so opposite from yours. A monster hunter and the monster, linked together by the cruel strings of destiny only to be bitter enemies in the end. How was it that you could find yourself empathizing with him?

Should you really be fraternizing with the enemy?

"You're telling this all to a stranger like me?" you asked softly, setting down the picture frame to glance upwards at his hazel eyes, full of resentment and regret. "I know you said we're hardly strangers... but we've only known each other for a few days. It feels like I'm intruding on your thoughts."

He gave you a wry smile. "So then why is it that we already know so much of each other already? We can't be considered strangers now."

"I guess you have a point," you mumbled, pulling your knees to your chest and resting your chin on them. "Hey! But you only know some stuff because you asked the people in the market about me! How is that fair?" you complained, shooting him the meanest look you can.

"Something tells me I would have ended up finding out even if I didn't ask around," he reasoned, resting his head backwards on the couch. "Am I wrong?"

He looked so young like that, resting on the couch. There were no weapons near him, and his backpack was settled somewhere along the wall instead of the living room. It was almost like he was actually his age.

Was he wrong? "I'm not sure," you began slowly, hesitantly. You couldn't deny it, though. "But I think maybe you are right..."

He gave you a small smile at that, and suddenly, you think being friends with a hunter like him couldn't be all _that_ bad. Ushijima is a kind man, and all you had to do was just make sure he never found out about you.

"Hey, you can stay the night here if you want. I'm sure the inn fees are getting expensive by now, and I still have to thank you for bringing me medicine," you said, fumbling with your fingers. What was this feeling? "I make really good pumpkin stew!" you declared, grinning at him.

Maybe you _were_ a fool, but you just couldn't bring yourself to hate him, really.

He looked pleasantly surprised, and it was a good look on him. "That would be nice. Pumpkins aren't expensive here?"

You lifted a finger up to your lips. "My dad had a garden in the backyard, and now I grow some vegetables back there- _including_ pumpkin. One of them has to be ripe by now! Why don't you stay put while I cook you some dinner?"

"Can you even lift a pumpkin by yourself?" he asked, already standing. "I'll come help."

"Hey!" you protested, jokingly pushing him back onto the couch. His chest was incredibly warm under your touch. "That defeats the whole purpose! I wanna do something nice for you since you've treated me so well!"

"Then teach me how to pick out a good pumpkin," he suggested, and really, you couldn't say no to that.

Next thing you know, the two of you are eyeing all of your pumpkins in the garden under the hazy, violet sky. Had it grown that late already? It seemed like time always passed so much quicker whenever you were with Ushijima, and you wondered if he noticed that too.

"I think you're too nice to me, Waka," you mumbled, falling to your knees to observe some different pumpkins. Most of them were unripe and tiny, but you were confident that there had to be a few pumpkins good enough for today's dinner.

"You're the one housing me for the night," he pointed out, crouching down to see the pumpkins. "Are these no good?"

"I guess, but I think you've looked out for me a lot these past few days," you admit. You smiled at him, holding up a small, green plant. "See this? It's still young and unripe. You can tell because they aren't quite orange yet. Luckily, we don't have any overripe pumpkins, but they turn grayer in color when they get too old."

He shrugged. "It's not like you haven't thanked me for walking you home. You even gave me a kiss."

Immediately, your cheeks were a magnet for heat, and your face feels like he had just doused you in a bucket of lava or burning alcohol. "H-hey! You're not supposed to talk about those things after they happen! Just revel in the moment, but you can't just bring that up again! It's embarrassing..."

In the setting sun, he looked so boyish. Unlike any of the other expressions you've on his face, a soft, genuine smile lurked on his lips, and it was so contagious that it brought a smile of your own to your face. He looked unapologetic, like he was a child learning a new joke for the very first time. 

"Sorry," he apologized, but there wasn't a hint of remorse in his voice. You only shook your head.

For a few more moments, the two of you continued to look through the various pumpkins. "This one?" he nodded towards a vibrant orange pumpkin. "It's a little small, but it looks ripe."

"You're a quick learner, Waka!" you praised, snipping away at the stem. "But I guess you're right... we might need to find another pumpkin for the soup. How about you take this back inside while I look for another?"

He nodded almost immediately. "Okay. I'll come help with the next one when I come back."

He was almost like an eager dog, you noted. Even the way he trotted back into the house reminded you of an excited puppy, and you had to say it was kind of cute. Even with that massive frame of his, picturing him as a playful dog was a cute thought.

Luckily, you found another pumpkin soon after his departure. It looked pretty much identical to the first pumpkin, but this was was wider albeit shorter. You hoped Ushijima would like your recipe; you've shared some with your neighbors in the past, and they've always devoured your leftovers eagerly. If he didn't like pumpkin soup, maybe you could roast the seeds as a snack-

Rustling to your left forced your gaze upwards. "Hello?" you called out. Was it one of your neighbors?

A figure popped out from behind the gates, and all you could see were amber eyes that glowed with the intent of danger. The pumpkin rolled out from your grasp as you gaped at the figure in front of you. You had never seen this person before in the village, and there was an sharp scent wafting off from his clothes. Using all your senses, you came to one conclusion-

He wasn't human.

Your first thought was Ushijima. Was he still in the house and safe? Maybe if you ran, you'd be able to get your newfound friend's attention.

Your second thought was about the man in front of you. He didn't smell like a djinn like Hinata or Kageyama did. He didn't have that gentle, sweet scent that sirens did. Instead, he smelled like how you remembered your mother to smell like, though his fragrance was less welcoming and less flowery.

He opened his mouth. "Oh. I know you."

The creature in front of you looked down at you in disdain. His lips curled up in a grimace, the man merely scoffed before baring his sharp teeth at you. A vampire. A _higher_ vampire- you could tell by his eyes, now darkened with crimson and blood lust just like how yours did every two months before you fed. Was this the one Ushijima was after?

You felt cold. "What?" you managed to choke out. "Who are you?"

"You're that halfie-vampire. A rarity in itself. Alyna's child- I must say, you're the spitting image of her. It's a shame what happened to her-" The vampire in front of you just glanced over you. "And you have a _hunter_ with you? How peculiar."

Heart thumping in your chest, you turned behind you to see Ushijima, standing right behind you.

His expression was unreadable. "Halfie?" he echoed.


	4. HARBINGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after ushijima finds out what you are because of the higher vampire's big mouth, the two of you end up in a fight for your life.

You've always been decently adept at wiggling yourself out of precarious or stressful situations; it was a talent your father had taught you. Truth be told, you were proud of the fact that you could sweet talk yourself out of most problems, and you could even use this talent to haggle prices at the market.

Now, it looked like there was no way to use this skill of yours- not with the way Ushijima is staring at you, betrayal and frustration evident in his dangerously beautiful and hazel eyes.

"Halfie? You're..." Ushijima had stopped speaking to look at you in disbelief. "You're a vampire, too?"

The higher vampire looked inexplicably amused. "What, he didn't know? My bad," he commented, picking up one of your pumpkins to observe it. "I didn't expect one of us to be in this pathetic village, and I wasn't sure how I'd be able to find you when I arrived. Lucky for me, you're almost exactly like Alyna."

"Find... me?" you stuttered out, backing away from both the men. Ushijima's glare is hot on your back, and you weren't sure how to react now that your secret has been outed. 

How did he know even about your mother? Was she... well-known in this wretched vampire "community" or whatever? You had so many questions to ask, but nothing was leaving your lips. You didn't know what to even ask from him or if you could even trust anything he said.

There wasn't even supposed to be another vampire in this village, and your instincts told you that he must have snuck into Rogia. This must have alerted Ushijima to come here. In that instant, you felt an undeniable tug of annoyance; so this was the guy that indirectly made your life so inconvenient all of a sudden?

The vampire set the pumpkin down before stalking towards you. You couldn't move, even if you wanted to- not when his analytical eyes, chartreuse with a hint of amber, were freezing you in place. He was tall; in fact, he towered over you and could probably even rival Ushijima's height even though he was slouching. Every step of the way, it felt like you were mere moments from your demise, and every muscle of your body was screaming at his powerful and dangerous presence. You weren't sure how, but by through some twisted, vampiric innate sense, you could just _tell_ how commanding he was.

"It's my job to find any of the higher vampires and report it to the lord," he clarified, looking at you in dismay. "Your mother never told you anything about her background, right?"

"I don't need to know," you spat, backing away. "Leave me alone."

He sighed. "I come all this way to get you, and this is the reception I'm given?" pursing his lips, he buried his hands in his pockets. "And being treated like this from a _halfie,_ nonetheless."

"I don't even know you! You're probably the reason why he's-" you angrily pointed to a scowling and forevermore intimidating Ushijima. "-even here in the first place! Rogia has always been a peaceful place, so why'd you have to drag both of you here and upset the balance?!"

"Troublesome," he muttered. "Suna Rintaro. I'm here on behalf of the lord, but if you won't play along, I'll give you a few days before taking you to him."

"You won't be taking her anywhere," Ushijima boomed, and you turned to him, pleasantly surprised. In that moment, your heart thumped as it always had for him.

"Wakatoshi!" you said in relief.

That was right. Even if you were technically a higher vampire, you were only half! Ushijima has proved to only be reliable in the short time you've known him, and after that, you had no doubt that the man would surely pursue this Suna character instead of worsening the situation in the pumpkin patch. If anything, you had a trump card up your sleeve, and there was no way you'd be taken to some vampire lord just because he willed it-

"Because I will be killing the both of you right now," he declared, already pulling out a knife from his pockets. It glinted in the sparse rays of the sun, and it radiated menace just at the sight.

Was he fucking kidding you?

 _Okay_ , stay calm. If you just made a tactical retreat- maybe to the market, you'd be able to make it out alive and get rid of Ushijima, no matter how charming he had been, once and for all. Leading him to Kageyama and Hinata's house wouldn't work since they were djinns, so your only option was to find refuge in a place where there were people. A foolproof plan!

Suna looked disgusted. "No. I'm out of here. Listen, halfie, if you make it out alive, I'll come back for you by the end of the week to take you to the lord. Good luck, I guess," he sneered, narrowly missing a stab from Ushijima.

Almost like an agile ballerina, the dark-haired higher vampire bounced away, hopping first onto an agitated Ushijima's shoulders then successfully making a massive leap onto your roof. The impact ruthlessly pushed the olive-haired man onto the ground, and while the vampire practically flew away via roof-hopping, you made the decision to use the extra time to get the fuck away from the hunter.

You couldn't jump on roofs like Suna, but as long as you ran to a well-lit, public place, you should theoretically be fine. There absolutely no way that Ushijima was dumb enough to attack you when there were other humans in the vicinity.

Then, like some clumsy protagonist in a cliche and poorly written novel, you _tripped_.

Promptly, you hit the ground, dirt spraying onto your palms when you tried to push yourself back up again. Your knees wept with blood, having been scraped against the rough and uneven ground, but you ignored the throbs of pain every step sent up your legs. It didn't take long for Ushijima to catch up with you after you started to run again, and you prayed to the gods to let you reach the market in time.

Roughly, he pushed you to the ground, and the knife in his hands fell in a tormenting threat of death. Gasping, you harshly roll edover to your left, the knife just barely missing your ear. The sound of metal stabbing the ground summoned a sense of panic within you, and quickly, it was pulled out from the ground.

When it was aimed straight at you again, all you can see was scarlet. You could smell his fingers, the tip of his knife, and it was like you were watching him from another perspective. You felt powerful- godly, almost. With a sudden surge of strength, you mercilessly shoved the heavy man off you with hardly any effort- like he was an annoying fly instead of some hunter after your life.

What... was that? You had never done anything like that.

It was no secret to you and the entire damn village of Rogia that you didn't know the first thing about brawling.

In fact, you perpetually struggled with lifting anything heavy and often times had to ask your grumbling next door neighbor, Kageyama, for help since strength had always been a short-coming for you. He always made fun of you and even made sure Hinata heard about your inadequate strength, but you never minded. As long as one of them did the dirty work on your behalf, you couldn't care less what they'd say.

Even when the occasional beast hunter came into town to wipe out the horned drakes or the aberrant half-boars that roamed the plains just outside your village before they could terrorize the civilians, you always gaped in awe, wondering if you'd ever be able to move that swiftly. You didn't think you could; you'd probably just trip over your own feet or stick your weapon in the ground on accident.

So why now?

Why was it that your body was moving on its own, more gracefully and practically than you could have ever imagined? It was like you could see clearer, and everything was moving in slow motion as you narrowly dodged every one of Ushijima's swipes or his kicks. Like a puppet on strings, you could hardly tell if these were even your own movements. Was this something that came naturally to you? Was this what happened when you actually tried to fight and relied on your vampiric instincts?

Mentally, you cursed the gods-damned higher vampire that had left you alone with this currently blood-thirsty hunter. Couldn't he have at least helped you if he wanted to take you somewhere else that bad?

"Waka, please stop!" you begged after kicking him away from you.

He crashed into a tree, and the sound it made with his back made you wince. With a straggled groan, he peeked at you with a single eye, huffing. Despite the impact, he still looked like he could take you on over and over again. Even with your newly awakened strength, you didn't have much energy left in you. It was already exhausting just to keep up with him; just how strong was this guy?

"Don't be ridiculous," is all he said before he dove toward you, slashing with his blade.

Again, you leaped away from it, your feet skidding on the dirt below you. Did you really have no other choice but to fight him head on? There was no possible way you'd be able to run to the market and still have your head attached to your body; at this rate, the only thing left to do was accept your fate or wear him out.

He missed another swipe at you, and you promptly kicked the blade from his grasp. In retaliation, he wasted no time in kicking your body towards your garden, and your head lands on one of your pumpkins with a loud clunk. It was too much- all you could see were hazes of wisps and stars, no matter how many times you tried to clear your cloudy vision. Ushijima approached you, holding the knife up.

...It was okay. As long as it was him, you were okay.

If your death was in the hands of this hauntingly handsome hunter, what else could you but cherish the destiny given to you? It seemed almost inevitable, like the whispers of fate refused to let you tamper with the strings of your life. In the end, it was better him than any other hunter. Even if you defeated him here in this moment, there was no guarantee that someone else wouldn't seek your life; if Suna could track your half-blooded presence down, there had to be another hunter that could as well.

If you could lose your life to this good man, you would. "Thank you, Waka."

He paused for a moment before his gaze hardened once more. "Ushijima," he corrected, preparing to plunge the knife into your heart.

The knife never came.

Instead, a blast of fire was sent towards him, forcing him off of you. It came like a phoenix, raging its war on Ushijima as if deriding him for what he was planning on doing to you. The fire materialized into a sword before piercing his shoulder. Howling in pain, Ushijima collapsed onto the ground, clutching the raw wound. You realized his wound has been cauterized immediately from the fire, but internal bleeding and violet stains pooled around the stabbed area, like a poison threatening to erupt from his body.

Djinn's magic. You could recognize it anywhere.

"Hinata!" you cried out, turning from the injured hunter with wide eyes. "You stabbed him?!"

No... no, this couldn't be happening. Ushijima- was he okay? It was all you could think about, even when Hinata shook your shoulders and checked for injuries.

"Are you okay?" the ginger-haired djinn asked worriedly, summoning his fire back into his palms. "We heard noises, and we saw him attacking you!"

You grasped onto his robe desperately, clawing at it wildly. "Please! I know you can reverse this with your magic! You have to save him," you begged, exhaustion disappearing with every word. Oh, gods. A single glance back at the hunter, and he seemed to have passed out from the intense pain; there was no doubt in your mind that Hinata's magic must have ravaged his body with hellfire. The sight made your throat close up, and you needed his eyes to open- please!

"You idiot!" seethed Kageyama, who had finally approached the scene. "He just tried to kill you! If Hinata wasn't there, you'd be dead!"

"You don't think I know that?" you looked back at Hinata. "Please- he can't die here. Please save him for me!"

He looked at you in confusion and mild curiosity. "Why do you want him to live so bad? He looks like a hunter."

Your grasp on his clothes tightened. "It's... hard to explain. I don't... I don't want him to die. He's done so much for me already, and it's like... some twisted sense of duty. I don't want him to go."

Hinata tilted his head. "You know, if the roles were switched, do you think he would have done the same? I think you're too forgiving for your own good," he pointed out, frowning. His brown eyes only showed concerned for you.

"I _can't_ let him die," you rasped.

It's not a lie. Even though he had aimed his knife on you, all you could remember was him walking you home, him bringing you medicine, him sharing bits of his past. Realistically speaking, you knew to just let him die there- it wasn't like you couldn't cover it up, and it would ensure your safety for the future. At the same time, the thought of him returning to the earth is too much for you to bear, and you want to be selfish just this once.

You wouldn't let him die. Whether if Kageyama agreed with you or not, you felt something pulling you closer to Ushijima, and your instincts told you it wasn't time to part ways with him yet. As stupid and juvenile as it sounded, it felt like a small part of a bigger picture. He might need you in the future, and you might need him.

Your hands fell to the ground. That's right. Suna was going to whisk you away to this vampiric lord of his, and if you saved Ushijima now you could use him to help you. With him in your debt, you could bargain for your life away from any vampire community you wanted nothing to do with. Then, with you both even, he'd leave you alone in Rogia. 

Maybe that was what fate had intended for the both of you.

"What are you going to do if he tries to kill you again?" Kageyama crossed his arms.

"He won't. Please!"

Hinata eyed you. "You better hope you're right about this."


	5. MAIDEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ushijima wakes up, and you make yet another bargain with this beautiful man.

For better or for worse, Ushijima had been asleep for two whole days following the abrupt duel the two of you had.

Of course, you would have never willingly participated, had he not pulled out a precarious and dangerously sharp knife and held it near your face. You were lucky Hinata and Kageyama had been there to drag you from death's taunting grip, otherwise you'd had been six feet under, right next to the decayed bodies of your beloved parents. It had taken everything to haul him back into your house, especially with the sickeningly-purple shoulder that was slowly healing itself from Hinata's magic.

Though djinn's magic would immediately stop all bleeding from the physics of heat against human flesh, you knew his fire contained a component so toxic to humans that would have surely killed Ushijima, had you not begged Hinata to help you cure the injured man. It had taken over an hour to extract all traces of the fire magic from his body, and Hinata's light magic was hardly enough to heal the wounded shoulder. As long as it was just enough to have Ushijima heal on its own, nothing really mattered to you.

For the past few nights, you monitored the state of his shoulder and overall health, even to the point where you woke up several times in the night just to make sure his chest still rose and fell with every sacred breath that left his lips.

Even now, Ushijima slumbered peacefully in the spare room next to yours, unaware of the final moments before he had passed out. You knew he was too noble to attack you upon awakening, but Kageyama refused to leave your house until just this morning as he had been too worried about leaving you with a hunter who had tried to murder you only a few days ago.

It was a risky decision, and a part of you wasn't even sure that he wouldn't attack you upon waking up. Given his background and history with higher vampires, you couldn't be too sure as to how he'd react, but judging by the humility and genuineness of his personality, you were almost certain that he'd refrain from hurting you again unless if you gave him reason to. Not to mention, it'd be incredibly stupid of him to try to fight you with his healing shoulder.

His shoulder looked better than it had last night. As dusk approached, the only light helping you in your endeavor to change out his bandages was the dim ceiling light that took ten minutes to turn on. The skin of the wound wasn't as raw as it had been before, having been immediately cauterized from Hinata's fire magic then healed from his novice level healing magic. The skin is still bright and angry from internal bleeding, but there wasn't much to be done apart from letting time heal the wound. There was a scab that demanded to be moisturized, and after applying a thick layer of salve containing witch's root and Dragon's Blood, you nearly dropped the jar of ointment when his eyes flickered open.

"You're... awake," you noted as calmly as you could, but there was no denying the rampant drumming of your chest.

"What...?" he rasped, blinking before hazily glancing at you.

Your heart felt as though it could have run a marathon by how much it jumped when he looked at you. "I-I couldn't let you die. I brought you back inside, and Hinata- er, my neighbor could only heal you enough to keep you alive. Just be still while I wrap this up. You won't be needing bandages soon, but I bet you won't be able to use that arm properly until it heals up."

The room was eerily silent, apart from the chirping of the evening insects outside. Even the quiet rustling of the bandages hardly did anything to fill the void between the two of you, and you were ever so eager yet dreading what he would say next.

After a few agonizing seconds, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You should have just left me to die," he stated, emotionless. "Why bother?"

"Why not bother?" you retorted humorlessly. "Why would I wish death upon you? I know you can only see me as a vampire, but I'm nothing like the ones you've encountered." The words were like venom, and you noticed him wince as you tightened the bandages.

You wanted to prove to him that you were different from the rest- even if you ended up never seeing him again, you needed to let him know that not all higher vampires were horrible.

He said nothing else, just gingerly caressing the wounded shoulder with his spare hand. He immediately tried to raise the injured arm, but he stopped and hissed in pain when it rose a few centimetres from the mattress. You supposed it would be quite some time until he was able to raise his arm and would likely be bedridden until tomorrow morning. Even then, it would be futile for him to try to do anything productive without that arm of his.

"As... far as I'm concerned, this makes us equal, so don't go hunting me down once you've finished healing," you muttered as you watched him flex his left hand over and over. "In fact, I'd probably even argue you owe me after this."

"I wouldn't do something like that," he remarked quietly before briefly pausing. "Thank... you."

His words felt empty to you, and you questioned as to whether he actually felt grateful. Based on the way he refused to meet your eyes, you could only guess that staying here was the last thing he would have liked to do. Whether if he liked it or not, the only option was to heal here before he could do anything remotely stupid and injure himself even further, especially with all those damned beasts roaming around Rogia.

"I haven't had the time to do much shopping, so you'll have to eat whatever is left of the pumpkin soup since I made so much of it the other night," you said, biting your lip as you remembered how Hinata and Kageyama had asked you to cook dinner shortly after the event that had recently taken place.

Again, Ushijima said nothing, and you could feel your heart strings weaken at his cruel apathy. It was unsettling to see the man act so cold towards you. He had always been relatively stoic and hard to read, but the unabashed ice he was showing you hurt more than you had been expecting. Every ounce of mercy had been replaced with detachment, and it latched onto your heart with frostbitten claws. As you scooped the last of the heated pumpkin soup into a sizable bowl, you couldn't help but think as to what could be on his mind.

Was he thinking about you as much as you thought about him?

When you finally crept back to the spare room, he was in the same spot as you had left him, to your relief. As you approached the bedside, the hazel-eyed man grunted and pushed himself up with his uninjured right arm. Upon sitting up, the linen sheets traversed down his bare chest, and it took everything you had to not gape at him.

Hunter or not, there was no denying how impossibly alluring Ushijima was, as if he was sculpted by a master artist. Radiance glowed from him even despite the unsightly bandages encompassing his sore shoulder, and you hastily handed him the bowl and spoon. The shimmering skin of his abdomen was too unfair; even after suffering incredible pain from Hinata's fire magic, he was able to look that immaculate.

As he scooped spoonfuls of stew into his mouth, there was so much you wanted to tell you- so much you wanted to ask him, but the words faltered on the tip of your tongue with fright and hesitance. What would you even say to something who had just tried to kill you?

_Hey, I know you wanted me dead just a few days ago, but can we put aside our differences as you heal? Thanks._

Uh, definitely not that.

"Is it good?" was the lame question that escapes your lips.

He glanced up at you, his utterly beautiful eyes studying you for a few seconds. "Yeah," he finally admits, setting the spoon down in the bowl. "It's good."

The two of you continued to say nothing, as if cursed with the misfortune of silence. At the same time, it was almost a fortunate blessing, with the way the air steadily froze around the two of you. Even if you _wanted_ to say something, you couldn't think of anything smart or witty to say, so it was ideal for you to hide behind the safe comfort of silence. Longing lingered at your fingertips and toes, and a part of you just wanted to talk and tease him like you had done prior.

"Hey, W-" you froze, biting your tongue as he looked back at you. "...Er, Ushijima... um, what are you going to be doing after your shoulder finishes healing?"

He patiently set the finished bowl on the nightstand beside you. "I came here to hunt the higher vampires, and I'll finish that job when I track him down again." His voice was grave.

So it _was_ Suna he had originally been after instead of you. "He said he was going to come for me," you replied quietly, fidgeting with the ends of your cotton shirt. "It's already been a few days, and I think he'll be coming soon."

"Then I will end him," he said simply.

"And what about me?" you asked tentatively, looking at him through your eyelashes.

Ushijima breathed a long, soft sigh that you could have missed if you hadn't been listening to his every breath so intently. "I told you- I won't do something like hunt you, especially after you've helped me this much. If-" he swallowed harshly, interrupting himself. "If you are as innocent as you say, my tracker won't show you on the radar, and you won't be any of the targets I'm looking for."

You knew it couldn't have been easy for him to admit your innocence, and you couldn't help but let out a shaky breath of relief at his words. They were so, so simple, but they offered you a kind of comfort you didn't know existed until this very moment with him. It felt as though you could drift into paradise from the waves of certainty crashing upon you; you could stay like this for sweet eternity.

"Tracking?"

He glances at his bag on the ground. "I have a blessed map from a priest in Yamigi that lets me know the location of higher vampires. It tells me the village, but nothing more. Some days there are less vampires, and some days there are more."

"I see. Anyways, Suna looked tough," you mentioned, tilting your head to the right and feeling relieved that he was at least talking to you. "With that shoulder of yours, I don't think you'd be able to battle as well as you usually could..."

He said nothing in return, only grunting.

What were you going to do? The higher vampire was going to come back here no matter what- all to take you to this damned vampire society, and Ushijima would be unable to help you at all. Unless...

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," you began, holding up a finger to your lips. "Will you hear me out again?"

He looked utterly annoyed. "The last time I made a deal with you, you ended up lying about letting me stay on your couch."

"And look! You've spent two whole nights in this guest room! What a steal," you tried to joke, but the unamused expression on his face shut you up immediately. "It's good for us both, I promise."

"Fine," he relented, sighing.

"Let's escape to another village," you blurted out. "It'll give us enough time to avoid Suna- he only knew to come here because this is the village where my mother lived, so I have no doubt he'll have a hard time tracking me down. He doesn't have that nifty map like you do. We can just keep escaping until your shoulder heals, and then you can hunt him down. Then I won't have to see that lord of his!"

Ushijima frowned, and oddly enough, it almost suited him. He had such a chiseled face that even the most grim expressions made him exquisitely handsome, but you preferred it when he smiled that lustrous and gleaming smile. Despite the harsh scowl on his lips, you could tell he was contemplating your bargain. He had no reason to say no- not only would you stay safe from any other vampires, but it would help him in his hunting endeavors.

"Then after I hunt this higher vampire, I need your eyes for something else," he demanded. "I've wanted this weapon for a while, and I've been saving money by taking up more hunts in case if someone took it up to sell, but I've heard only the eyes of a vampire can trace this weapon by looking at a blessed map."

A weapon?

"You want to use me like a hunting dog just to find some weapon?" you frowned. "What's so special about this weapon?"

"It's made with the blood of a higher vampire, and there are only four in existence," he clarified. "It'll help me in my hunts since it's powerful, and I'll only agree to help you for the time being if you provide me with your own once I've healed."

Ushijima was surprisingly more demanding than you had originally thought. "Fine," you replied, sighing. "Seems like a fair deal. Hide in the villages with me until you're able to hunt down this Suna for me then I'll help you find your weapon." 

If all you had to do was just glance at a tattered map for a few days just for the sake of some weapon, you would gladly do so if you could avoid having to involve yourself with other vampires. All you wanted was a quaint life in Rogia as you farmed a few vegetables and lived a normal life like the other villagers. It was a small price to pay for your safety, especially if it meant hunters like Ushijima would stay away from you.

"It may be in a market, so we'll have to earn some money. You should learn to fight beasts and creatures alike," he mentioned casually.

You grimaced. "Oh, so now you want to fight beasts?"

"I never said I didn't fight beasts- just on occasion when I'm low on money."

Reaching over, you picked up the finished bowl of pumpkin soup to head back to the kitchen. "I'll try to pack things up tomorrow before Suna shows up," you stated mindlessly. "If you're bored, there are some books in the room, but keep it down after ten."

For what seemed to be the thirtieth time that evening, he said nothing again, but this time it felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders. While this bargain of yours wasn't exactly the best way to respark your relationship with Ushijima again, it was just enough for you to get your daily dose of socialization whilst ensuring your safety for the future. You couldn't be too picky now that you knew there were other vampires actively looking for you, and if it meant having Ushijima mercilessly hunt them down with his newly-acquired weapon, you'd help him so that you could stay safe in your future.


	6. ABSCOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewatching s3 rn and my ushijima thirst is actually so unreal
> 
> disclaimer: i actually don't know where you should cut on your body for blood (head is actually ideal, but its too sus to walk around with a cut across your forehead so we aint doing that), so don't come for me or try this at home
> 
> this is just based on my basic knowledge since as far i know, you'd have to cut really deep on the sides of your thighs to reach your femoral artery but my physiology course never went into this lel but lmk!!
> 
> tw; blood warning, panties, and slight nudity but not that much.

The next morning, you crept into Ushijima's room to check up on his status, hoping his ailment had improved slightly overnight.

What you didn't expect was for him to be wide awake, haphazardly tossing random things into his bag. Both your belongings and his weapons were strewn carelessly across the wooden floor, worn from age and pressure, and you could hardly believe all of this could fit in his bag in the first place.

Eyes hollow and sunken, Ushijima pierced you with his hot gaze when he heard the sound of the door swinging open. Upon realizing it was you and not an intruder who could have slipped inside the house, he continued to sort through his plethora of pointy, titanium weapons as his posture visibly relaxed. The room, swallowed up by the darkness of the absence of daybreak, felt cold and empty as he didn't even bid you a good morning. 

"I didn't think you'd be up," you commented, gingerly sliding a thin, hardcover book out of your way with your right foot. "It's barely even six in the morning."

He didn't spare you another glance. "Then why are you awake?"

"To make sure you didn't roll onto your shoulder when you slept. I forgot to give you this yesterday, but now that you're awake, why don't you use it to see if it helps your shoulder?" you suggested, crouching next to him.

He smelled like fresh, spicy juniper, and you realized he must have used one of your old soaps in the washroom earlier this morning. It belonged to one of your guests at one point, but the fragrance suited him almost perfectly, encapsulating the very essence of his personality in a single aroma. Just when had he woken up for him to do this much?

The tall man paused in his sorting, placing his collection of knives down with his good hand to finally study your expression. When you open your hands, he peers at the small vial in the palm of your hand. "I mean, you were the one who bought it in the first place. It has no use for me right now, and I think it'll help you." You pressed the vial of Seraph's Tongue potion into his calloused, tan fingers before forcing him to wrap his fingers around it.

"I see," he stated simply, roughly popping the cap open to down the bittersweet drink in a single gulp. "We should get going."

He didn't even wince at the strong flavor of the potion as you take the now empty glass bottle from him. If anything, between the two of you, wasn't he the more inhuman one here? You've only had the mystical, purple herb only a handful of times, but every single time you had to take the medicine you always ended up choking on the foul flavor of the concoction. It always clung desperately onto your tongue for hours no matter what you ate later that day, and you could hardly believe the stoic expression on his face.

You made a displeased face as he promptly shoved the last of his things into his backpack. "Get going? Already? The sun isn't even up yet," you argued, standing up.

"We'll need that extra time to get ahead," he pointed out, slipping the bag and making sure to be careful with his injured shoulder, clothed with the jacket he had worn when you first met him. "The sooner we leave, the better."

A sense of panic slithered into your system, sinking its venomous fangs into your heart. He's right. "I guess. Oh, gods... I have to pack," you muttered, brushing a hand through your hair as frustration settled in the pit of your stomach.

He blinked, his mouth a straight line. "I already packed for you." He briefly motioned towards one of your backpacks in the corner of the room, puffy with your belongings.

"Why would you do that?" you asked in horror, eyeing a particularly lacy pantie sticking past the zipper. "You should have left me to do it on my own!"

Hot with embarrassment, you scuttled over to your belongings and hastily reorganized the clothes and objects inside the bag. Had he seen your underwear drawer?! If the situation was different, you might have labelled him as some kind of pervert, but the urgency of your escape forced you to remember both your main objectives for the next few days. Wait- what if he had misplaced something, and you ended up forgetting something important here? As you sorted through everything he had packed, you couldn't think of anything else to pack, but you were partly amazed that he managed to pack two bags with only one good arm. Dammit, neither of you had even eaten _breakfast_ yet, but here he was, acting like the two of you will immediately die if you don't leave Rogia in the next ten minutes.

Still, you appreciated how he was finally speaking to you again. It would have been quite difficult and annoying to have to talk to a brick wall during your journey. At least now you could finally take steps in reviving your friendship with him; maybe befriending a hunter would come in hand some years later.

"We can't be waiting for that higher vampire to come for you. The potion will take at least another day to heal my shoulder." He pushed the door open, giving you a pointed look.

"There are monsters outside the village," you reasoned, following him out of the airy room. "How do you expect to get past them when you can't even fight?"

Your steps, slowed and deliberate from having woken up only a few moments ago, had taken you into the kitchen, and you muttered something incoherent under your breath, pulling a few food items into a pouch for a meal later today. There wasn't much for you to pack, but even a simple meal could be critical when you were on the run until Ushijima could properly defend the both of you.

Apathetically, the hazel-eyed man just raised a single eyebrow, placing his large backpack on the counter. "You'll be taking them out," he said, rummaging through your fridge and pulling out a few fruits for your make-shift breakfast.

You nearly dropped the half-stale bread and cheese onto the floor upon hearing those words. "Is that a joke? I couldn't even beat you, and you expect me to take out monsters?!" you cried out, roughly tying the pouch of foods before strapping it onto your backpack. "I don't even have a weapon!"

"Use one of mine."

At that very moment, a part of you wished you had just left him alone to perish at the aftermath of Hinata's ruthless magic. You? Take out monsters? The mere idea could hardly be processed in your overworked brain, and your mouth was as dry as cotton upon thinking about facing a horned, elder boar. There was a reason why you hadn't pursued the path of a hunter. Even if you had showed that frightening display of vampiric strength earlier in the week, there wasn't a guarantee you could muster up that same strength again.

"Please tell me you're joking," you muttered, taking a bite out of an apple as it cracked with a satisfying snap. "How 'mmf I supp'sed to u'e one?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

You swallowed the remnants of your juicy apple, the sweet and tangy flavor lingering on the tip of your tongue. "How am I supposed to use a weapon? I've never used a sword or an axe in my life?"

"You can use my bow. I don't think you're capable of handling anything that's not long-range for now." He picked out a few, vividly red berries from the pile of fruits to consume.

"Then what will you use?"

"I have an axe, but I might buy a lance since my shoulder is injured," he explained through a mouthful of raspberries and dragonberries, a trickle of juice wiped away by the pad of his thumb. "It'll be fine. We'll take a path to avoid any unnecessary fighting."

You frown deeply. "Where are we even going? There are a few different cities and villages around Rogia, but we'll have to be smart about our choice. What if Suna catches onto us and follows our trail?"

"That reminds me," he said, cleaning off his fingers with a napkin before digging through the black hole of his backpack. "Take your pants off," he commanded easily.

...Did you hear that right?

Hesitant eyes flickered down to his stoic expression, and when he didn't react differently, you concluded that maybe he must have said something different. He wasn't that lustful of a man, and someone as handsome as him would never want you like that, right?

"Uh, what? I didn't catch that." There was no way he wanted you to-

"Take your pants off," he repeated, face as steeled as ever.

He might as well slapped you across the face from how red your cheeks had flushed. "W-what?! Ushijima, you _are_ a pervert after all!" you nearly shrieked, tacking a step away from him. "First my panties and now you want me to-" you couldn't even finish your sentence, slapping your hands on your tomato red face.

Ushijima looked thoroughly confused. "I'm not a pervert," he insisted, taking out a small knife. "We need to fake your death here to either confuse the higher vampire or keep him from coming after us. All we need is a bit of blood in this house. You're half-vampire, so your wounds should heal fairly quickly."

"And you need me to take my _pants_ off for that?!" you cried, continuing to back away from him. "Just 'cause I heal quick doesn't mean it won't hurt!"

Every cut or bruise you had received disappeared within a day thanks to your mother's lineage, and it came in handy whenever your kitchen knife or shears had slipped in your hands. This gift was nothing short of convenient, but it always offered a strange sensation to feel your body mend itself at such a hurried pace. When you fed, it was even stranger and even quicker, and you could practically feel the phantom tingling on your thigh as you spoke.

He shrugged. "I don't trust myself to cut your upper body in case if I hit a major artery. Ideally, I would cut your forehead, but it might arise suspicion if you walk around with a bandage on your head. The sides of thighs and hips have a high fat content, so it'd be best to cut there-"

"Now you're calling me fat?!" you wanted to slap this guy.

Right eye twitching, he looked utterly annoyed. "This is the safest way I can think of that won’t hit a major artery or vein. If you want me to cut anywhere else, then by all means, I'll welcome your suggestions. I just can't guarantee you won't bleed out- I don't know much about anatomy."

"I don't either!" you protested, but the scarlet hue of your cheeks refused to die down since all you could think about was Ushijima's devilishly handsome face near your bare thighs. "Is this really necessary?"

"Just a precaution. He's smart, so it might buy us a few hours at the very least."

Hands shaking with anticipation and anxiety, you swallowed the soaring, hollow sensation in your throat. "O-okay, fine. Just this once, but you'd better be careful!" you shakily replied as he knelt down on the kitchen floor.

"I won't cut deep," he softly reassured you. "One or two cuts, and you can smear whatever you bleed onto the floor to make it look like you were struggling."

"Struggling? Gods, you don't miss a single thing, do you?" you grumbled, shyly pushing your pants down and kicking them away when the fabric reaches your cold toes. Immediately, you wondered what kind of underwear you were wearing, and horror sank in as you realized you were wearing kitten-patterned panties.

"Wait! Don't look at my underwear!" you cried, shoving your face into your shaking hands.

He blinked, looking up at you with that dead-pan expression of his. "It's not like I can control my field of vision. Cats are kind of cute-"

This time, you actually did slap him, even though you barely missed your mark, your hand mostly swinging through open air as it grazed the top of his nose. "Stop looking, you pervert!" you insisted, wishing he really had killed you that other day.

"Sorry," he apologized, focusing your attention on your mid-thigh. "I'll cut here, so that way your movement won't be as hindered so much."

Praying that he couldn't tell how much your thighs were shaking, you looked up to the ceiling in an pitiful attempt at hiding your ashamed expression. It was almost unreal; just a few nights ago, this man had been trying to murder you with that same knife. Now, he was delicately tracing over the bare skin of your thighs, wondering where he should cut you to cause you the least amount of pain possible. The contrast was stark and unbelievable. Even though he had intentions to once murder you, you surprisingly held a large amount of faith in him to cut you precisely. You trusted him to do his own part, to your own shock.

If only your parents could see you now- having a vampire hunter on his knees in front of your naked thighs. What would they think? In all honesty, you had expected Ushijima to continue to ignore you like he had last night, but to your surprise, he was acting much more civil- er, as civil as cutting someone up could be. You supposed he wasn't the type to dwell on such things when there were more important tasks at hand, such as ensuring your safety so that you could lead him to some stupid weapon.

"Okay," you confirmed, holding in a tiny breath.

Ice cold fingertips grazed the inside of your thigh, and you bit the inside of your cheek to refrain from making any squeaks of surprise. In contrast, a burning, sharp pain sliced the velvety flesh of your left thigh, right in the middle and on the side of your thigh like he had promised. With a quick look downwards, you nearly swooned at the sight of the glinting knife painting a streak of crimson liquid across your skin, and you focused your gaze on the hunter's concentrated expression.

It was like he was a sculptor, demanding your flesh to bend at his will at the flick of his wrist. Or a musician, conducting an orchestra with a steel knife. Either way, the pain hardly processed in your mind as you observed the fixated olive of his eyes, finally gleaming at the early greetings of the sun pooling through the kitchen window.

 _What a masterpiece the gods have created_ , you briefly thought.

"I'm done."

"That's it, right?" your shaky breath joined its brethren of air as you nervously exhaled the contents of your lungs. "Is there enough blood? Will this really work?"

"We don't need much," he murmured, wiping at his knife with another napkin before pocketing it in its sheath. "Just enough to throw him off his tracks. If your scent disappears in this house, he'll either think you're dead or still in the village."

You sent him a half-hearted look, scooping up the thick, garnet liquid dripping down your thighs and ignoring the warmth of it as you smeared as much as you could onto the linoleum floor. "How the hell am I supposed to do something like that? Vampires have strong senses of smell, and I have no doubt a vampire like Suna would have memorized mine."

"There's limit to those senses. You would know, wouldn't you?"

You shook your head. "Dunno. My powers aren't half as nearly as good as a pure-blooded vampire."

"In any case, he's not invincible. Your traces might disappear by the time he comes back here, but use this as a precaution." He tossed a thick piece of cloth around your shoulders, making sure not to dirty it with your blood.

"Your cloak?" you asked, more puzzled than ever. It was warm around you and carried that spicy scent of juniper.

"It'll hide you for the time being," explained Ushijima. "Go wash up and put this on, and we'll head out."

Conceding, you hastily limped over to the well lit bathroom to clean up your healing and soaked thigh then bandage it up for the day trip. At least you wouldn't have to pack an extra coat now. Normal people got jackets from their boyfriends to stay warm, but you got a cloak from the hunter in order to hide your presence. 

Lucky you.


	7. ATARAXIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ushi does asmr for u before u go to sleep in the wild and you find out that he is touch starved

Thick and syrupy, almost like a mucus on your skin, the elder boar's mustard-yellow blood dripped from the glinting blade in your hands. The knife wept butterscotch tears as it gnawed its way through muscle and cartilage, and you had to hold your breath as it carved out the tusks Ushijima had ordered you to yank out. The blood was nothing like the kind you normally drank; it was putrid in color and scent. You couldn't imagine how anyone would want their tusks, judging by the foul odor coming from the boar's mouth.

"Why do I have to do this?" you sniffled, gagging when the tusk finally separated itself from the tough flesh of the boar.

"We need money," Ushijima pointed out bluntly, massaging his injured shoulder. "You know I can't help you until this heals."

You haphazardly tossed the sticky tusks into the thick, dark cloth he had given you. "You couldn't have thought of any other ideas as to how to earn money? We almost got killed!"

"But you did well enough," he commented, motioning to the bow laying in the dry grass next to you. "You shot it right in its weak spot. I didn't think you'd get it on your first try."

"What would you have done if I had _missed?!"_ you hissed, tying the cloth and cleaned off your hands from the grime of the boar corpse. "Are we just leaving this here?" you jerked your thumb towards the corpse.

He blinked slowly. "You'd try again," he replied in an obvious tone, picking up the makeshift-bag. "You'd get it eventually. There are animals that scavenge corpses around here, so we can just leave the rest of the boar. Only the tusks are valuable."

Gods, he was serious, wasn't he?

Even as you sent him a slack-jawed expression, he hardly even reacted. Instead, nonchalance was painted over his face, signalling to you that he was indeed every bit as serious as you suspected. Whether if this aloofness came from some unsuspected source of nihilism or a source of founded confidence, you really didn't know.

Suddenly, you felt horrible for hacking up the boar like that. Even if obtaining its tusk was a necessary process to afford supplies in your journey and bargain with Ushijima, you felt uneasy needing to leave its body for any vulture-like creatures to tear up the rest of its flesh. Desperately, you tried to remind yourself that this was the life of a monster hunter, especially of that of A-tier or higher, but it just didn't sit right with you.

"Uh, yeah, but not without any injuries," you complained, dusting the spots of dirt and grass speckled on your knees before following his trail closer into the woods, where the birds were starting to wheedle their ways back to their nests in time for the embrace of night and sleep.

"I believed in you."

Huh?

Your heart flipped as you tightly clutched the bow in your hands, your knuckles growing pale. "You're not supposed to say things like that," you murmured in a scolding manner, the tips of your fingers grazing the bandage beneath your shorts.

"Things like what?" he asked, briefly sending you a mildly confused look that lasted for half a second.

"Things that are designed to make me fall for you," you retorted easily, catching up to him. "Why don't we take a break? We've been walking for the entire day, and you made me fight an elder boar by myself!"

He ignored your first statement, eyes focusing on the vines in front of him. "I knew you could handle it," he said matter-of-factly. "It's not even around dinner-time yet. Be patient."

"The sun is setting, Ushijima."

Littered with strokes of pinks, salmons, oranges, the sky grew deeper in color with every passing minute, providing a cloak resembling that of auroras. While the sunset outside out of Rogia never failed to take your breath away, concern nabbed your heart as you considered the dangers that might be awaiting you. With how tired you felt, you doubted you could take on another boar.

"I don't think either of us want to rest in a forest that has predators much more frightening than a mere elder boar. If we run into an Eryks, we won't be getting out alive," he reminded you, the crunch of twigs and foliage underneath his feet muffling his words.

"I've never seen one. Are they really that scary?" you asked curiously.

You've heard all about them from Kageyama, who had to fight off a protective mother Eryks when he was trying to smuggle a handful of eggs. Later that week, he made it a point to tell you just how ferocious that scaled beast could be- the first time he talked about it, it almost stabbed his heart. The second time he told you about the experience, he claimed that it almost ripped his head off. The third time he told you about them, he mentioned that it almost suffocated him; you wondered what would be next.

"They're faster than I am," Ushijima admitted. "If it's getting dark, they'll be more dangerous with those dark scales of theirs. You won't see them coming, let alone escape."

You shuddered at the thought. "On second thought, maybe we should move onto the grasslands?"

"And expose us to the flying, nocturnal drakes?"

For a few tortuous seconds, you hesitated at his words. "Fair point."

Heavy and swollen, your feet felt like they were trudging through thick, hardened mud with how exhaustion settles in every muscle of your body, begging you to stop for even a brief moment. As the setting sun licked the tips of the trees and vines in front of you, the voices of the forests started dwindling down. When would it be your turn? Stomach raw from hunger, you couldn't even think about moving forward.

As stoic and strong-willed as ever, your partner marches in front of you, his olive eyes darting back and forth to discern enemies from swaying plants that danced in the day's final winds. They provided a chill in your bones, and suddenly, you wished Ushijima hadn't cut you earlier that day. If he hadn't, you would have been able to wear proper pants instead of exposing your skin to the crisp evening air for the sake of your bandaged wound.

By the time the sun had finally set, the wings of chilly air had embraced you fully. Goosebumps settling into the tops of your skin, you begrudgingly followed him through the final part of the forest. When the sight of a rocky terrain greeted you, you had never felt so grateful.

"Looks like the foot of Mountain Jayx," you commented, bringing your hands up and down the sides of your arms in a pitiful attempt to warm yourself up. "You can see some of it from Rogia, but I don't think I've been this close to it..."

He looked surprised. "You live so close to it, though."

"I didn't ever have a need to leave," you pointed out, frowning. "Can we find somewhere to rest?"

As if finally heeding your words, the broad-backed man stopped in his tracks, scanning his horizons for any place to settle. Given the rocky terrain of the mountain foot, no monsters tended to settle near here, and you had to admit that you trusted him to pick out a proper location for a temporary campsite. After seconds of heavy breathing and the faint thumping of your heartbeat, he motioned towards a small cave further away from the forest. It was just big enough to house the two of you for the night while being small enough to hide you from any wandering monsters, should they roam outside of their normal boundaries.

"There?" you checked as you followed him for the umpteenth time that day.

"It'll do fine. Enough room for both of us and a fire," he explained, plopping the bag of boar tusks in your hands as he kneels down to scoop up some fire wood for the night. "It's cold tonight."

"Really? Haven't noticed," you grunted, teeth clacking against each other as you shivered.

Upon reaching the cave, which wasn't much to begin with but felt like a luxury inn with how exhausted you felt, you immediately set down all the bags and materials on your personnel, digging out a quilt for the two of you to lie down on for the night. Even sitting down on the rough ground, guarded by the thin cloth, felt like heaven as you stretched your legs and knees.

"Pass me the bag of tusks," he requested as he pulled out a large, pointed stone to strike the firewood with.

Curious, you did exactly as he asked. "Why? Is your shoulder okay now?"

"It's better. I can hold things together with my left hand while I use my right hand to make the fire," he stated simply.

You eyed him suspiciously, but you supposed it had been a few hours since he had taken his medicine. "Right. What do you need the boar tusks for?" you asked, the enigma of his request flooding your brain like the rice fields on the other side of Rogia every summer.

"They're popular to use in fires. Just a bit of it will keep the fire going all night." He broke off a slender sliver of one of the tusks, placing it in the center of the firewood.

"Is that why they're so coveted?" you scrunched up your nose. "Don't they have technology for that sort of thing in the big cities? Don't see why you'd need these expensive tusks when there's equipment to keep your fire going."

"Partly. It's good for medicines."

"I'd rather stick to Seraph's Tongue instead," you replied with disgust, crawling towards where the fire should be and fastening his cloak over your shoulders to insulate your warmth. "Do you camp out often? It'll be my first time..."

The fire finally danced in front of him, threatening to lick at his calloused fingers like how a serpent's tongue would. "You have a lot of questions." 

"I'm curious."

"Go to bed," he suggested, settling himself on the blanket next to you as he warmed his hands.

"It's too cold, and I'm not very sleepy anymore," you lied, though your eyelids felt as though someone was pulling them down with heavy ropes. "Plus, what if monsters come?"

He shook his head. "They won't. Not many monsters can survive on this terrain, and the ones around here will be warded off by the fire."

"Have you hunted all these monsters before?"

"Most. Whenever I'm low on money; I don't run into higher vampires that often." His words sounded like deep, rich caramel- so decadent and luxurious with the soothing reverberations of his voice.

"Much be nice to be able to defeat monsters so easily."

You could feel his gaze on the top of your head. "But you did well today."

"Praising me? Don't go falling for me now," you teased, words starting to mix with one another. "...Tired..."

"Then sleep."

It felt like you were undergoing some form of hypnosis, with the way the cave walls curled around you protectively and the way the ground swayed underneath your touch. The flames, carrying the intensity of the solar system, coaxed you into a strange, dizzying warmth that encapsulated you in its charm from head to toe. Masculine and spicy, Ushijima's scent and his cloak made you feel... safe, and it was getting harder to keep your eyes open.

"Mm... if it goes... out..." you could hardly even understand your own mumbles, slurred by the promise of slumber. "Th' fire..."

"It won't."

Vaguely, you remembered the vibrations of his voice gently rumbling in your ears, but you couldn't make sense of them. With the comfort of his voice, you floated away, the seas of sleep undulating you towards a sense of ultimate peace and warmth. As you rocked away in the waves, a single thought crossed your mind- how glad you were that it was him out of all people to be your partner in this scheme.

~~~~~~~~~

Dreamland was nothing short of serene. 

Your dreams were filled with chicken and squash pie, rich pistachio ice cream, and the gentlest flavors of honey ginger tea. The recreated memories of your childhood that tickled you gleefully. It wasn't often you had nice dreams like this, but you felt so at home for some strange reason-

Then a warm pressure woke you, pressing down on the crown of your head as something hot and damp whispered into your hair. It was strange, but oddly comforting. What was this warmth alongside your torso and arms?

Eyes still heavy with the impact of drowsiness, you awakened to the shadows lurking between your fingers. Either your eyes were playing tricks or you, or it was still well into the night. Closing your eyes, you yawned lightly. Dawn still had yet to come, and you were sandwiched in between the wash of navy darkness and Ushijima's arms

Your eyes fluttered open immediately. Ushijima's arms?

There was no mistaking the handsome face so close to yours when you craned your neck to look up at him. Still sleeping, Ushijima looked almost like a child; youthful from the grasps of slumber, his tranquil expression was almost startling to see. Unblemished skin, a straight nose, and thick eyelashes dusting at his cheekbones- you couldn't help but admire him as your lips just missed the slant of his jaw by a centimeter. No, a millimeter, to be precise.

Though you were wide awake at this point, the rise and fall of his chest against the side of your heartbeat was so magnetic and hypnotizing. It was like watching a painting or a ball-joined doll come to life; at that moment, your chest swelled with something so indescribable and unique that you couldn't quite place the sensations jolting through your body. All this time, you had seem him as someone so manly and handsome, but in the darkness highlighted by the scarlet glows of the slowly dying fire, he looked unbelievably pretty.

So delicate.

"Ushijima," you whispered, your breath hitting the base of his throat. "You're, uh... holding me..." you tried to speak up, but your voice was thick with sleep.

When he continued to sleep, you placed a single hand on his elbow, trying to nudge him awake. "Is this really okay with you?" you almost hissed, trying not to fall back into a slumber from the way he practically radiated heat more than the fire did.

It was warm. He was so warm, and you were _so_ sleepy...

Finally, he grunted, eyebrows inching together as a hint of a frown pulled at his lips. When his hand left the small of your back, you had thought he had finally arisen, but instead, he pulled you in closer, your nose grazing against his collarbones.

You knew better. Maybe he was just the type to cuddle in his sleep. Or maybe he was cold. Or he's secretly touch-deprived. There had to be some other reason as to why he was holding onto you like this. Why would he hold onto you, someone of enemy blood? There was no reason for him to view you as anything else other than a mere colleague or teammate, and you hated the way his touch made you hope for something more.

Did you like him?

You hesitated- no that wasn't quite it. No doubt, you were fond of the man, but... you couldn't positively say you harbored feelings for him. His touch was like a drug, though, and you'd be a fool to push him away.

There was no doubt that he was an attractive man, and you had always thought that. Forget boar's tusk or Seraph's Tongue- his embrace was probably the closest thing to an elixir you could think of in this very moment. Even if he didn't feel an ounce of compassion for someone of your heritage... being with him was enough to quell any negative thoughts from your turbulent mind. As your heartbeat slowed from its incessant pounding, you vowed to just cherish his affection for the final hours of the night.

You couldn't help but to snuggle into him, finally reaching the apex of your sleepiness yet again as your eyelids flew down from the immense comfort surging through your blood.

For now, as you drifted off to sleep, you were okay with a bit of his affection; something told you it was an emotion he had been craving for years now, after all.


	8. FALLACY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u finally make it to another village thank fuck

It was warm- like Djinn's magic handling you as if you were something to be roasted alive.

As your heart turned to diamond from the heat and pressure of your awakening, your eyelids fluttered open- once, twice, then finally thrice. Daybreak peaked through the damp cave opening, acknowledging your newly awakened state with a burst of gentle rays that kissed your cheeks and forehead like the touch of a loving mother. The stone beneath you was warm to the touch, and finally, your gaze trailed up to the source of crackling. By your feet was a moderate fire, scarlet and bright, that licked away at skewered fish and rodent-like animals.

"You're awake?"

" _You_ ' _re_ awake?" you retorted, pushing yourself up sleepily as grogginess weighed down at your eyelids. "The sun is barely up... What time did you have to get up to get this food? Where did you even get _fish_?"

 _You have a lot of questions_ , his words echoed in your thoughts.

By now, you figured that Ushijima was an early riser, considering his habits of waking up hours before you ever did. You were sure that the man slept even less than you, and you felt like the earth had crumbled down upon you during the night. At the thought, memories of his warm, powerful arms wrapped around your waist shot fire to your cheeks, heating them a few degrees hotter than the fire between the two of you. Did he even remember? Even now, the phantom touch of his hands still lingered on your skin, teasing you as seconds of silence pass by.

By the way he avoided your gaze, he must have remembered the same thing. "There's a river nearby," was his quiet response.

Trying to get an answer from him was like pulling teeth from a misbehaving child. "Sure. In the middle of this terrain," you said skeptically, though you accepted the stick pierced through the descaled fish. "Is your shoulder feeling better?"

"Better enough to hunt," he answered, picking up a skewer of his own.

 _Clearly_ , you thought.

Whether if he had nothing else to say or if he was actively ignoring you, he remained silent as you blew pathetic attempts to cool down your river fish. Resisting the urge to roll your eyes, you bit down into the tender flesh, letting out a small squeak as scalding, fatty flakes of some kind of salmon greeted your taste-buds with an enthusiastic welcome. It was much more flavorful than you had expected from a roasted fish, and when you looked by Ushijima's side, you could see sprigs of herbs and miscellaneous ingredients sitting on a large leaf.

"You can cook?" you asked, partly amazed.

The tall man finally looked up from his own food- a rabbit perfectly cooked to crispness. "I grew up without parents like you," he pointed out, wiping juices from his lips. "If I didn't know how to cook, I would have starved eventually."

"Oh." You lowered your meal from your mouth. "Well, I guess you didn't really have a choice, huh?"

He paused in eating his meal. "Neither did you," he mumbled.

"Maybe," you agreed easily. "That makes us more similar than I had thought, don't you think?"

The glow of the fire and the glow of the sunlight summoned an ethereal aura around him. Just looking at the beauty surrounding him, you felt like the cooked corpses of your meal and your own presence defiled the very air surrounding the two of you- like nothing else belonged except for him. A child of the earth and the bearer of the universe, both encompassed in a single man.

There was an uncomfortably uncharacteristic warmth in his eyes. "Perhaps so."

In the brief moments of your meals, only a few birds sang their morning songs, reiterating just how barren the land was for the next few kilometers. It made you wonder just how far he had walked to reach a river and just how well he knew the land, like it called and coaxed him into success. Even with the growing daylight, stars collapsed as the two of you sat in silence, nibbling away at what he had hunted early the morning. He held the galaxy in the palms of his hands with the mere power of his presence, commanding you into a surreal sense of contradictory peace and anxiety. What a complex man he was- and you could hardly get enough with the evolution of his persona and mannerisms.

"Are you done?"

"Mmm... And if I said I wasn't?" you mindlessly asked, wishing so desperately to get some other reaction from him to ignore the strange, fluttering feeling in your heart that had been absent before.

"I'd wait for you, of course."

Oh, fuck.

They were only six words. Six simple words that children would know by the age of four- or even earlier. Six words that made your throat tighten and your hands shake.

"Aren't you the one who's been rushing up for the past forty hours?" you muttered, half to yourself as you helped him to dispose of the bones you had picked away from your meal so the organic material could thoroughly decompose and return back to the earth as thanks for your meal.

"I think we're safe for now," he answered, putting out the fire as you gathered the rest of your things together. "But we should leave-"

"-Soon before Suna comes find us, I _know_ , Ushijima," you sighed, keeping your bags and his bow on you. "Come on! You've been repeating this a thousand times over already! I'm ready when you are."

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Yes," he confirmed, easily swinging his bags over his shoulders now that his arms were both available for his use. "If we're diligent, we should make it to the village soon. Rogia has a lot of neighbors, so I doubt he'll be able to track us down."

"And judging that we're so close to the mountain... Oh! We must be going to Sahrin?" you guessed, remembering one of the villages located so close to the foot of the mountain.

Sahrin was notorious for being hazy with mountain ash, which has caused most of the vegetation to wilt in the villages. You vaguely remember Hinata gushing about how creepy the barren trees looked, droopy and gray with ash. As a result of poor harvests, the village relied on mining for a source of revenue or even root vegetables that were generally unaffected by ash, as long as the soil was maintained properly.

"It should be fine for us to stay in for a bit before we move forward."

You stifled a sigh. "And when you say 'a bit,' I'm guessing you actually mean only a night or two, right? Y'know what, it's fine. As long as you get the handle the beasts from now on, I can't complain!"

"They aren't that bad." He led you outside into the blinding sunlight, now higher in the vast, azure sky.

The sun felt warm on the exposed parts of your body, but you knew you'd have barely enough time to bask in its gentle glory with the pace Ushijima had. As per usual, he marched along at a speedy pace, his footsteps sounding hollow against the rocky earth and knocking on the earth's doorstep with every stride. Hurrying, you managed to catch up with the swift-footed hunter.

"Maybe so!" you placed your hands on your hips. "But there's nothing better than having a hunky bodyguard do the work for you! As for me, I'll cheer you on from the sidelines! As moral support, yeah?"

His eyebrows furrowed together. "You have vampiric strength. It would be a waste to have you sit out on battles-"

A waste? Hell, no!

"Even vampires need to rest!" you argued, following him. "It's not as bad for me since I'm only half, but too much sunlight makes me tired!"

Ushijima looked mildly amused. "I see. Perhaps it's better for me to leave you here if sunlight makes you so weary."

You pouted, grabbing onto his forearm and squeezing. "Hey! No jokes! I can't tell when you're serious or not, and that bothers me!" you protested, your wrists pressed against his warm skin.

He ignored your statement. "Mind letting me go?"

"I bet you secretly like this. Touch-starved, right?"

"If you were a human," he answered.

You stuck your tongue out at him. "No jokes or even sarcasm! You'll make me get butthurt if I think you're being serious!" you didn't even know he was _capable_ of using sarcasm in the first place.

Every step of the way, your ankles screamed with discomfort, begging you to stop for a break even only an hour after departure. Maintaining your balance on the rough, uneven surface was a challenge in itself, manifesting difficulty in the form of rocks and weather-worn ground. Every step felt like putting weight into an empty void or a whole head above ground, with no in-between, leaving you with imbalance in your footing.

Regardless of the whimpering of your toes and ankles, time seemed to pass by quickly with the hunter. Today, he seemed much more receptive of your antics, even going as far to humor you occasionally. Whether if this was a result from the brief interaction during his slumber last night or if it was a result of him finally warming up to you, you decided to measure your time with his happiness around you. Whatever changed the way he felt, you couldn't bring yourself to care. As long as he managed to talk to you, you were grateful enough to seize the chance that presented itself to you on a silver platter.

Everything finally stitched into place as you saw the outline of Sahrin Village, colored threads of charcoals and reds weaving itself in place as you admired the hauntingly beautiful and blackened trees on the outskirts of the village entrance. Just like how you had heard, the village was eerie and dreary, as if it was cloaked in a mild form of despair despite the now afternoon sun shining through the faint layer of ash particles. The soot made you sneeze every ten minutes, but it was a small price to pay to admire the red clay of the village and the glistening floor of tiny crystals and ash.

Along the quaint, dark brown houses that seemed to resemble one another, reddened pots of all sizes lined along the tiny patios. Small children gleefully ran around, their hands soiled with the clay of the roads, and mothers ushered them back into place as you and your road-trip partner wandered down the soft roads, rich in minerals and memories. The dark arms of trees stretched out towards you, as if welcoming you to the meager village despite its scary appearance. With the golden rays of the weary sun slowly starting to make its way back into its resting place, the village resembled the embodiment of twilight or dusk with the reds, purples, and grays your vision experienced.

Your eyes watered as speckles of soot coated your irises. "Should we find a place to rest? An inn with a restaurant?"

Ushijima's eyes swelled with irritation from dust. "It looks like there should be an inn or two around this area." His answer was immediate, like even he was eager to escape from the polluted air.

"Let's try there," you mentioned, nudging him towards a dark, charcoal gray building that loomed over its neighbors.

A dainty sign hung from the metal pole attached to the outside walls, but the foggy windows suggested life and laughter inside the building compared to the shabby exterior. 

Not needing to hear it twice, he led you towards the building, where the two of you tangled away from the love affair of soot and dust particles. The fragrant air inside was considerably cleaner, but a haze of smoke clouded around the fireplace in the center of the main room attached to the reception room. On the other side of the main room was a bustling center of food and community, tables flooded with tipsy husbands, gossipy teenagers, and chortling ladies. The smell of smoked fish, greasy sausages, and roasted potatoes wafted to where you stood, and you decided right then that you've never smelled anything as good as this restaurant's air. As the two of you desperately tried to brush off the ashes that clung to your skin and clothes, a slender, blonde haired male with sharp eyes glanced over at you curiously.

Had he not had such piercing eyes, you might have compared the receptionist to a bumblebee, with the way his hair bled from black to blonde. "Can I help you?" he asked, half unsure. "You must be visitors."

"Is it that obvious?" you asked sheepishly, getting the last of the ashes from your mangled hair.

"A little," he admitted, placing his book onto the counter. "People of Sahrin have resistances to the ash, but your eyes are watery and red. Your skin looks dry from the soot."

Not one to waste time, Ushijima stepped forward. "Do you know where we could find an inn?"

The receptionist frowned. "Sahrin is small, so we only have one. I don't think any rooms are readily available since we get a lot of tourists this season. Rooms are booked for even next year."

"There's no where for us to stay?" you gaped at the feline-eyed man. "There has to be somewhere!"

He looked uneasy, especially with the way Ushijima's eyes sparked fireworks of urgency as the two of them made eye contact. Squirming in his seat, the slim receptionist pushed himself away from the desk and up from his chair. Even at his full height, he wasn't particularly tall, at least compared to your companion, but there was something mystical about the man. Sauntering towards a door, he gave you one look. 

"Let me check with someone," he finally said, avoiding Ushijima's gaze. "I'm not kidding when I say there's not enough room in the inn, but Kuroo would be upset if I sent you both away like this..." he muttered the last part to himself, but your sharp ears caught on the statement.

"We'll wait here then," confirmed Ushijima.

Nodding, the male swiftly opened the door and headed into the restaurant's kitchen, reminding you just how hungry you were. "We can eat here, right?" you asked, watching a silver-haired waiter gleefully set down a large platter of steaming rice and vegetables. "It looks like we'll be able to get a lot of food for the price!"

"Do you want to eat here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you searching for a bargain.

"Well, both, of course!" you laughed, waving your hand in front of your face. "I mean, do you see those servings? We could probably even share a meal. I know you've been dying to share one with me, right?"

"Is food all you think about?"

"If it's for the right price," you answered, giving him a small wink.

Shortly after the words left your rosy lips, cracked from the harsh weather outside, the dual-tone haired man came back with two men behind him. The one to his right was tall with dark hair, and he had a gleaming grin on his face. The other man was short in stature, but there was an endless fire in his almond-colored eyes that could rival even Hinata's.

"So, you decided to come to Sahrin in the middle of tourist season without booking any rooms?" the raven-haired man drawled, extending his arms so that his hands were pressed against the back of his head. "Bold move. What brings you here?"

You tried to avert your gaze, but shit, the black-haired one was kind of _hot._ Your disloyal eyes stayed glued onto his tall, lean form.

"Just passing through." Ushijima's words were blunt and deliberate.

The shortest man looked at you curiously. "Trying to get somewhere? What are your names?" he asked, crossing his arms in the least intimidating way possible.

You told him your name hesitantly. "And this is Ushijima," you explained, motioning to the man. "We're just journeying across the continent, and I had mentioned that I've never been here! We just wanna stay one night! That's fine, right?" you clasped your hands together, leaning towards the raven-haired man as the blond awkwardly averted his gaze.

The new men exchanged glances. "We might be able to accommodate you for the night," the tawny-haired one responded. "I'm Yaku, and this is Kuroo. We've been taking care of this restaurant for a few years now with Kenma here." He nodded towards the disinterested blonde.

"You'll really house us for the night?" you squealed in excitement, placing your hand on Kuroo's elbow.

The handsome ravenette gave you a stunning smile, tilting his head down at you. "Well, I can't say no to a sweetheart like you," he flirted back, leaning in as well before his smile faltered into a small frown. "Though we only have one room..." he trailed off, eyes flickering towards the olive-haired man behind you.

You blinked a few times. Sharing a room with Ushijima? The thought of being in his arms again made you oddly nervous, despite the fact you had spent dawn with your legs tangled with his like some sleepy tango. As you sneaked a quick peak over to the muscular man, you noted that he looked relatively unamused, though unbothered. In particular, you could see his eyes glare a hole into Kuroo's hand, but he made no movement, to your confusion.

"I guess that's fine," you responded slowly, tearing your eyes away from your companion.

"I can show you where you'll be staying for the night. But on one condition!" Yaku boomed, lifting up a finger. "You both gotta buy a meal at our restaurant for dinner."

You clasped your hands together once more. "It's a promise then!" you chirped, making your way to follow the shorter man before you felt a graze of warmth on your forearm.

Kuroo grinned at you. "What kind of food do you like? I'll make yours even tastier," he offered, giving you that warm smile of his. "Because it's tourist season, we have practically every ingredient in stock. Kenma helps import all these different foods every morning."

His smile sent your heart into a different kind of frenzy than what you had experienced last night. "Well, something with carbs- like rice!" you began, mouth beginning to water at the thought of your upcoming dinner. "Mmm... Anything seasoned correctly, really. I'm not too picky, and I'm sure I'll enjoy it more if you cooked it especially for me," you teased.

"Should I surprise you?" he teased back. "I should say that-"

"Don't keep Yaku waiting," ordered Ushijima suddenly, his hand pressing into your back to move you through the door. "They're kind enough to house us, so don't act like a privileged guest."

You pouted, though you waved Kuroo goodbye for now. "So mean, Ushijima... If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!" you partly accused, following a snickering Yaku up the stairs next to the kitchen.

Ushijima merely grunted in response as you rolled your eyes. 

What a buzzkill.

"Here's our spare room," Yaku said, opening the door to a room at the very end of the hall. "My room is right next to it, so if you need anything, give us a holler. The bathroom is the door next to the closet, but be careful with the hot water. It'll take a few minutes to warm up if you want to take a bath before bed."

"You're so helpful, Yaku!" you grinned at him. "Thanks so much- if you're ever in Rogia, let me know! I'd be more than glad to return the favor! Or if you even want help washing dishes, I'm your gal!"

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Oh, please, if anything, please be Kuroo's gal and get him off my back," he laughed. "Make yourself at home. We'll be waiting downstairs, and dinner rush should die down within an hour."

You could feel your ears dance with blood at the statement. "Y-yeah! We'll be down there soon!" you called after his retreating form.

Suddenly, Ushijima called your name. It was quiet- shy, almost. It held the strength of the gentle lapping of waves on the beach instead of the roaring waters of angry rivers, and you had to replay the scene over and over again in your mind to process it.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

He looked uneasy. "The bed situation..."

You grimaced, knowing how this was going to play out. "Don't tell me..." 

How utterly cliche. Just your luck that you'd have to spend another night, likely in his arms again. "This bed is tiny... there's no way we can both fit on here, right?"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Your back will hurt," you pointed out, crossing your arms over your chest. "You don't even sleep enough to begin with, and you want to sleep on the gods-damned floor?"

"I'm going to take my bath now, so you can take yours later this evening," he insisted, apparently adamant about his decision, judging by the fierce look in his eyes. "If you want to join Kuroo and Yaku downstairs, don't wait up."

Rolling your eyes, you dropped your belongings down on the floor. He was so stubborn, and you didn't have enough energy to deal with his torrential attitude for the time being. It wasn't like the bed was so tiny that it wouldn't fit the both of you, as long as you squeezed. What was the problem, anyways? He held you like a child holding onto a teddy bear last night, so there was no reason for him to hold onto his pointless pride.

If he wanted to wake up with a sore back, that was on him.

So why did the bottom of your heart ache a little bit?


	9. YOUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he gets a nightmare, and the ice has melted.

Fingertips grazed over the quilted fabric of the comforter as your eyes followed the trail of warm, reddened dawn squeezing through the thick blinds. Stray dust particles were highlighted from the soft beams, but you hardly paid attention to them as your arm dangled off the mattress. Shifting your weight onto your shoulder, you turned towards the sleeping man on the floor. If anything, Ushijima looked more like a stereotypical vampire as he slept- his arms pressed against his side and his face tilting upwards towards the ceiling. Unmoving and stiff, he looked as if he could last through a hurricane in his sleep.

Still full from the dinner Kuroo had cooked you the night before, you tried for the umpteenth time that night to go back to bed. If an early bird like Ushijima wasn't awake, you didn't want to know just what time you were up at this ungodly hour. Surprisingly enough, you felt refreshed despite the harrowing journey. Your slumber was hardly longer than a few hours, but your heart and mind were wide awake in the dim room.

That was when you heard it.

"...Please... don't..."

Your eyes flickered over to the zombie-like man on the floor. "You're up?" you guessed, pushing your body up to get a better look at him, the comforter falling gently to your waist from the movements.

No response.

The hell?

"Mmm," groaned Ushijima, peaceful expression contorting into something more pained and hurt. "Hgh... nngh... no..."

What was going on? Had he fallen ill over night? The blanket covering him _did_ seem awfully thin, so it wouldn't have come to you as a surprise if he had developed a fever or a cold throughout the night. Coupled with the amount of walking the two of you did outside, it was about time someone fell ill. If anything, it was pure luck both of you didn't get sick.

"Ushijima?" you called out softly, voice wavering with hesitance as you slide off the bed to observe him closely.

"...No!" came the hoarse rasp of his voice. "No, no..."

His weakly hand reached up towards the ceiling as a shudder racked his entire body. Threaded onto his brow bone are the strings of frustration and worry, pearls of distress sewn tightly together as his breath ceased for a brief moment before returning in a quick, uneven pattern. Long fingers twitched as they grasped nothing else but air.

"H-hey? Ushijima?" you were a little scared now.

"M-m... mo-" his whisper was cut off by a harsh, choking sound. "Mothe-" it sounded more like a sob.

His eyes were still shut, sealed tightly with concern as his face twisted into contempt, sorrow, and regret in front of your eyes. Beads of sweat pooled at the top of his forehead like droplets of starlight, briefly glowing from the sheen of his skin and the ribbons of dim light. Thick eyebrows were lined with fear, and the rise and fall of his chest was much too rapid than usual. His breathing was faint and quick, like the sprinkling of lightning against charcoal skies.

"Father," he managed to gasp out, voice struggling against his own windpipes as his lips trembled. "No, no, no..."

He was still dreaming, you realized. "Hey! Wakatoshi!" your hands fell on top of his shoulders before you brashly shook. "Wake up!"

Hazel eyes flickered open slowly. "Mm- I, what?" Ushijima sounded awfully confused, his eyes hazy with the miasma of worry and fear. "I... where...? W-who?" he asked dazily, his eyelashes heavy and fluffy.

"It's me," you exclaimed, motioning to yourself. "I'm here. We're in Sahrin Village, remember? We stayed with some restaurant owners last night, but, uh... it looks like you had trouble sleeping," you said slowly, not wanting to trigger any bad memories for him.

The wild look in his eyes settled as you spoke. "Is that so?" he asked, sounding awfully calm for someone who had just been thrashing in his sleep. "Did I wake you?" he sat up straight, rubbing at his left shoulder.

"No, I've been up," you answered truthfully. "Um... it sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Part of you didn't want to bring it up to him- it almost seemed too personal to mention to him, but at the same time you couldn't ignore the way his cold sweat lingered on his tawny skin. Like usual, dark circles were stamped onto the flesh under his eyes, but grayness of his skin was too haunting for you. The palms of your hands tingled, swarmed with anxiety as his expression morphed into that of a shocked one.

"I-I... was," he said hesitantly, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lips. "...Sorry. It must have taken you by surprise."

A strange longing bit at your chest. "...Are you okay? Maybe talking about it will help you go back to sleep if you're still tired."

"I'm not tired."

"Huh?! You are such a liar," you accused, pointing your finger into his chest as you leaned in, your nose brushing against his. "We've been walking so much lately, and you never get any sleep! Don't say you aren't tired when you are!"

"I'm not tired," he repeated defensively. "And I'm not a liar."

Your hands pressed against his cheeks, you tugged and pinched at the skin there. "Hey! If this is another attempt at your sorry jokes, I gotta say I'm not laughing, Ushijima!" you protested, squeezing the cheeks in an attempt to get him to start talking to you properly instead of avoiding your oh-so-gracious offer.

"Wakatoshi."

You paused in the assault against his cheeks. "Huh?" you asked, head tilting to the side as confusion nipped away at you.

"When you woke me up you called me Wakatoshi," he clarified, gently swatting your hands away with the back of his wrists. "For a second, I almost thought you were my mother."

That's right- you did, didn't you? 

Yikes.

"Oh, I did? Was that weird for you? I won't do it again," you promised, a frown tugging down at the curve of your lips.

He shook his head, the soft tufts of hair grazing against his forehead. "No, it was very nostalgic for me," he explained, placing a hand on your shoulder and pushing you a few inches away. "You can call me Wakatoshi if you'd like."

It almost took you by surprise. To your shock and pleasure, he was actually willing to let you revert back to his first name? In all honesty, you had expected him to take longer to warm back up to you again. Either you were just _way_ too irresistible, or... maybe he wasn't as stone-cold as he makes himself to be. Judging by the way he had held you the other night, you could only guess that he was secretly lonely and craving the warmth of interaction. Perhaps this was a good thing, especially by the way the comment placed a gentle wave of satisfaction upon your chest, providing you with a tender sense so refreshing and warm that you could honestly go back to sleep.

"...Waka?" you tried, beaming.

"Wakatoshi," he corrected, scooting away from you.

You nodded, trying to snuff the smile flickering to life. "Wakatoshi," you confirmed, getting up to plop yourself down and the bed and patting the spot next to you. "So Wakatoshi, were you dreaming about... your mother?" you asked, wanting so desperately to know more.

"Her and my father," he answered softly, complying with your demands and sitting down on the other side of the bed, though it wasn't too far from you, considering the bed's small frame. "I dream about them frequently."

Suddenly, your chest turned to stone, and you felt awfully guilty for prying. "Oh," was all you could muster out with the guilt weighing down on your heart. "I'm sorry, I feel like shouldn't have asked," you apologized immediately, hoping he wouldn't take your prodding too personally.

Ushijima's olive eyes, tinged with surprise, trekked over your cheekbones. "Why? It's curious to want to know after what you had seen."

"But if it's hard for you to talk about, I don't want to force you," you protested, waving your hand in front of your face. "Well, I mean... that's not to say I'm not curious- I am! I want to know more about you, if I have to be honest. There's a lot you know about me, but well... there's even more that I don't know about you, Waka..."

He gave you a pointed look that made you smile in a sheepish way.

"-toshi," you finished, biting your bottom lip. "Wakatoshi," you corrected yourself. "Are you okay with talking about your dreams?"

"Perhaps so." He shrugged, clothes rustling with the movement and falling along with the laws of the movement. "It gets easier to talk about."

"Then you'll tell me?" you asked, hopeful.

"No."

Your eyes could fall out of your skull by the way they bulged out. "What? W-why?" you nearly cried, though you made sure to keep quiet as to not wake up your generous hosts right next door.

"There's no reason for me to tell you besides to fulfill your desires," he pointed out, half bewildered by your reaction. "There's nothing interesting about me."

You stood up, shocked. "What? That's not true!" you insisted, placing your hands on your hips. "There's so much I want to know! I just don't even know where to even start!"

There was the bare minimum you knew about him and his history- that he had a vengeance against your kind as a way of retaliation for what had happened to his parents. You knew that he became a hunter sometime later for revenge and a way to make a living, but you had no idea what his favorite foods were or what he liked to do in his spare time. You knew that he was always early to rise, but you didn't know the reason for his need to wake up so early everyday. All in all, there was still so much for you to learn about him, and there was no better time to start than now! It was almost like the way bees were drawn to flowers- something so magnetic and natural.

"Then don't start," he suggested, almost playfully- though you knew better.

Needing to keep your composure, you inhaled slowly, the slightly bitter air of Sahrin ticking your nose. "Okay, fine. I'll make you a deal," you started to bargain, holding up a finger to your chip as you tapped it slowly.

"You always want to make a deal."

"This one's good!" you vowed, holding your balled fists close to your hips. "It's well worth it, and you won't be able to resist once you hear about it!" you insisted, crossing your arms over your chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "You say that every time too."

"D'ya wanna hear it or not, Wakatoshi?"

"Fine. What is it?" he relented, eyeing you suspiciously.

"If you tell me about your nightmares," you began, clasping your hands together. "Then I'll make you breakfast!"

"You don't even know if you're allowed to use the kitchen," he pointed out.

"...I'll buy you breakfast?"

He studied you with such intensity that you would have thought you were a stack of papers for the hunter's exam. "...You remember how I said my parents were killed by a higher vampire?" he asked.

"Yes?" you said uncertainly, not particularly enjoying hearing about how ruthless your mother's "side of the family" could be.

"I have nightmares about that night," he finally spoke after a few, long moments. "Tonight was no exception."

Your heart stopped in its tracks. "I-I... oh..." your words faltered off your tongue like a child trying to balance on top of a beam.

"For so long, I had resented higher vampires- even common vampires to some extent. I watched my mother's blood drain from her arteries, and my father's neck was snapped before I could react," Ushijima spat, his hand twitching towards his mouth- as if the mere thought made him sick. "It was pure luck that the hunters reached my house just in time before the higher vampire got to me."

Itchy and dry, your throat felt like sandpaper. What were you supposed to say to someone who had gone through such trauma? You had thought you had it bad- with your father succumbed to illness and your mother killed in action... but to witness both of your parents getting murdered in front of you at such a young age was a thought you could hardly stomach.

"Did the vampire hurt you?"

He shook his head. "Not physically."

Just like that, the claws of pity and sympathy ruthless lunged towards your heart. While you were relieved to hear that he had been protected from any of the vampire's physical attacks, knowing that he must have experienced such distressing emotional pain was enough to make you reach out towards him in an attempt to comfort his shaking hands.

"You're crying."

"Am I?" you weakly brought the back of your hand to your sodden eyes. "I-I... you had to go through that all alone?" your rasp was light, faint, and hardly louder than the faint buzzing of bugs outside.

"My neighbors helped me. They raised me until I decided to leave Yamigi Village to pursue a career in hunting," he said softly, his breathing starting to even out as the seconds ticked by.

The pad of your thumb wiped away a few more stray tears. "I wish I could have been there to help you," you replied honestly.

Then, he eyed you once again, hazel irises analyzing your expressions and quivering lip. "Why? It's in the past now."

"Is it wrong to want to give help to the people you care about?" you answered without thinking and revealing your thoughts about him.

He seemed to pay you no mind, not even batting an eye at your proud declaration. Instead, he simply stared at you as one of his hands smoothed down the surface of the comforter. It was eerily quiet, apart from the faint whistling of the wind and lazy chirping of birds and insects adapted to the harsh climate outside. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't break the eye contact with him, and his sincere gaze spoke to you despite the silence, telling you just what he thought about your remark. The mild surprise and acceptance on his face was all you needed as a response.

"I used to think vampires were heartless," he finally admitted after quite some time. "If they needed blood to survive, there was no telling that they had a proper, functioning heart as well. And even if they did, the lack of emotion and mercy every single one I had come across was very telling of their nature. Physically and emotionally heartless. I had assumed for so long..."

"And?" you crept a little closer to him until your fingertips brushed against his.

"I'm starting to think differently," he said slowly, hesitantly- like saying those words would set his tongue aflame.

"Because of...?" you pressed, your ever-present heart beating so wildly that it absolutely disproved his earlier hypothesis.

Ushijima swallowed. "The fact that you care and laugh and cry... is making me think otherwise," he murmured honestly, his hoarse voice struggling to admit his true thoughts. "I'm not sure if it's because you're half-human, but I've started to see you as not just a vampire. I don't think it would be fair to compare you to the other ones I've come across."

"There are some cruel vampires out there," you said wistfully, squeezing his hand so gently that it might not have happened if you weren't paying attention. "That's what my mom told me. But she was kind and strong and so intelligent that I knew there has to be others like hers. I guess you could say the same about humans too. There are those who sin, but there are those like my father and you. Then there's me... I don't know of many half-blooded vampires or humans, but I just have to hope I'm one of the good ones, right?"

He didn't look surprised. "Is that so?"

"What do you mean 'is that so,' Wakatoshi?" you protested jokingly. "This is the part where you wholeheartedly agree with me and then proclaim your undying love for me," you pressed, tapping your fingers on the palm of his hand.

"You've always had some strange expectations."

"But not unrealistic," you answered cheekily. "But... I want you to know you can trust me. I know I have vampiric blood in me, but I'm still the girl you walked home back before you found out. The girl you spent your funds on for medicine when you noticed she wasn't feeling well. Nothing has changed."

He nodded. "I'm well aware now. And this is the part where I apologize to you."

"For...?" you trailed off uncertainly. 

"For trying to kill you," he explained slowly as if you were a child. "I was blinded by my anger, and I caused you trouble. I think I know better now, and truly, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me about it."

It was such a simple apology. There were no bouquets of flowers, no excessively long speeches, no extravagant gifts to gain your favor, but this was, by far, the best apology you've ever received in your entire life. It wasn't because you were over it- no, you were still a little bitter about him attacking you before this very moment. It was because of the sincerity of his gaze, heavy with guilt and pleading for your forgiveness. His wide eyes shone with desperation, and who were you to refuse him?

A squeeze of his hand. "You apologizing is more than enough."

"It wasn't fair for you. I shouldn't have let my emotions control me. I know better than that."

"If you really want to make up for it, then just be my friend on our journey. And after we stop Suna and find that weapon of yours. I don't wanna stop being your friend," you responded as lightheartedly as you could, but there was no denying the utter honesty laced upon every word of your statement.

He returned the squeeze. "I'd like that."


	10. SALVAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u and ushijima eat a LOT in this chapter

"No."

"But I'm tired!"

"No." A set of smoky, hazel eyes stared you down.

You pouted, clasping your hands together underneath your chin. "We barely even slept! Don't you think we deserve a day off? We have to celebrate our reignited friendship, right?" you pressed, trying to offer him your best puppy eyes despite the dark circles drawn underneath your lower lashes.

A plate of steaming potatoes, eggs, and bread with dark purple seeds sat in front of your chest, but it was mostly ignored as you continued to plead with Ushijima through your gaze. Shadows lined the crevices of his face, especially with the way the sun poked into the hazy restaurant. The sallowness of his skin and exhausted eyes resembled those of a restless warrior on guard, but you couldn't deny that he was so handsome, so kind, and even a little villainous looking in the dawn's intended rays. Even if you didn't need a break, it was more than clear that he did.

Your own bones shivered with fatigue, and the muscles of your calves were sore every time you stretched them. You had no doubt the strong-jawed man must be feeling worse off- especially with the way his body had to recover itself from his former injury. Even now, your eyelids were heavy with both sleep and worry for him. You knew he was too stubborn or too proud- you couldn't exactly tell which one it was- to rest in bed, so you'd have to urge him to at least take a day off for his entertainment and rest.

Ushijima frowned, the corners of his lips twitching. "Well..." he trailed off slowly, eyebrows scrunching up together in thoughts. "We can celebrate in the next town."

"Next town?" you gaped at him, your wrists falling to your waist. "We can't be leaving Sahrin this early! I'm sure we have time before the vampire comes for us! Plus, isn't your shoulder all better now? Theoretically, you should be able to take him out, right?"

The memory of Suna's speed and dexterity was still fresh and frightening in your mind. You could never dream of defeating him, but you had faith in Ushijima. You had seen his might in action, and you were confident of his abilities to defend the both of you. He was strangely humble in that sense; though he hadn't shown you much more of his strength, you knew he had the power of a raging vagabond.

He shook his head. "He seemed strong. I don't think I should fight him until we locate that weapon," he responded firmly, giving you a pointed stare. "Speaking of which, do you think you could take a look at the map?"

"Not until you agree to stay in Sahrin for another night," you threatened. "I know you're tired too, and I wanna see what's so special about this town that brings in so many tourists," you said, waving your fork towards the excited crowds of tourists piling into the restaurant.

A plate of fresh cut fruit materialized in front of you. "You telling me that you came to Sahrin without even knowing why it's so popular this time of the year?" Kuroo's skeptical voice sliced through you. "Come on, Champ. Why don't you show her the festival? We've got room for the two of you for another night."

Your interest was piqued. "There's a festival?"

You hadn't really been to many festivals- not only were they scarce in the small village of Rogia, you never really left your hometown. A vague memory of a rare summer festival fluttered past your eyes, and you remembered having fun when you were younger. The thought of attending an event full of life and bustling characters sparked a sense of excitement to your chest, and it was almost hard to breathe from your new, apparent glee.

"I don't know much about the festival either," pointed out Ushijima, who poked at a few peaches. The smell of oil and herbs lingered in the heavy air.

"Then maybe I can show her around," snickered Kuroo, leaning onto his arms. His wrists and palms stopped at the edges of the table, and the taut muscles of his forearms stretched from the action. "How does that sound, (Name)?"

You blinked once. Then twice.

Eh?

"You'd wanna go with me?" you asked, peering into the golden abyss of his gaze. "Don't you have the restaurant to watch? If it really is tourist season, I'm sure you'll be busy, won't you?"

It wasn't like you wouldn't want to go with him. Tanned, tall, and handsome, Kuroo embodied everything you'd physically want in a man. With his snarky remarks and secretly kind demeanor, you had no doubt that the entire town was probably vying for his heart. In the midst of a journey like yours, there was no telling where you'd go next. Though he was an interesting man with the skin of velvet and eyes of honey, you couldn't realistically see yourself with him. There were bigger priorities in your life, after all.

"He _is_ busy," muttered Yaku, who smacked the back of his coworker's head. "He shouldn't be slacking off to flirt when he should be helping Lev, Kenma, and I with the breakfast rush," he snapped before heading over to a table of young boys to take their order.

Kuroo rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, fine. Sheeesh," he drawled, dusting off his apron. "Think about it, will you?" he laughed, offering you a smile before heading to a table of swooning, middle-aged ladies that you knew he'd had no trouble with.

"I didn't know there was a festival!" you exclaimed, turning to Ushijima, who picked out the pits from a few cherries in the bowl. "We have to go, Wakatoshi!"

"We really should be heading out," pointed out the frowning man. 

You folded your arms against your chest. "Nope. Like I said, I won't look at your blessed map unless if we get to stay here for another night. We can leave tomorrow morning, but we both deserve a break!" your voice was firm, commanding his obedience with the lilt of your words.

The remark leaving your lips summoned a look of discomfort to his face. An obvious grimace graced the corners of his lips, settling deeper as he contemplated your suggestion. As he chewed on his food with a pensive look on his face, you eagerly waited for his response. For the first time, you saw the outcome of his indecision contorting his gaze, his heart clearly torn into two as he weighed his options.

"I'm worried," he replied honestly. "One wrong move, and we could find ourselves as victims to Suna," he said carefully. "We really should be proactive."

"You worry too much," you insisted. It seemed like all he did was plan for the worst without taking his own happiness or enjoyment into consideration. You supposed it was a good thing you were his partner. "You're plenty strong enough to take him out if he does come."

"I'd feel better with the Truth Lance in my hands."

"Is that the weapon you're after? Why do you need it so bad?" you asked skeptically, popping some fruit in your mouth. "There's got to be some other weapon that's just as good..."

He gave you a blank stare, his hazy eyes absolute and certain. "Because it's strong."

...Men and their weapons.

"That's it?"

"I can protect you better with a stronger weapon," he emphasized, gently spreading his hand out so that his palm faced you. "It's very mighty, and I've heard it has its resistances to magic, too."

It took everything in you to not grab your flushed cheeks with your hands, sticky with fruit juice. "I-I can take care of myself y'know!" you muttered, not quite knowing how to respond to him. "Well, either way! I'm not helping you find this until you promise to take care of yourself and have a day off with me!" you declared, forcing away the mild embarrassment lacing your cheekbones and the tips of your scarlet ears.

You almost felt diseased with the way your body heated up at his innocent, unintended words. Your head felt awfully light, and you internally chastised yourself for letting yourself be so affected by his remark- he didn't mean anything by that, anyways. It was foolish of you be swayed by his words, no matter how momentary your embarrassment had been.

Ushijima still looked hesitant, though he was no longer frowning. "Two hours."

"Two hours is too stingy!" you groaned, waving your hand in front of your face. "Try again, Wakatoshi."

"...Three?"

"The entire day," you insisted. "That way you can't try to wheedle your way out of your self-care day! What would we even do for the rest of the day? Sit around the restaurant all day?"

"You could help us during dinner rush," piped up Kenma from the front. He flipped through a few pages in his novel, not even bothering to look up as his dark eyelashes licked at the top of his cheekbones.

Ushijima didn't look too pleased. "Very well, (Name)."

"Hooray!" you cheered, standing up victoriously as excitement rushed through your veins. "We'd better get ready soon!"

Like you had promised, you dutifully paid off the tab for breakfast, but you had a sneaking suspicion that Kenma had discounted a few of the dishes you had eaten. When you had asked him about the total cost, he had effortlessly ignored you, just insisting that you hurry and sign the receipt. Perhaps he was softer than you had originally thought. You'd have to thank him with a gift or something. After breakfast, you made sure to kick Ushijima from the bathroom as you got ready.

Of course, you could faintly hear his muttering through the thin bathroom door, but twas a small price to pay for your beauty. You had managed to sneak a bit of makeup in your bag, and while you couldn't exactly primp your appearance to the nines, the bit of mascara, blush, and lipstick did wonders for your complexion. It was only when you had entered the shared bedroom that the beauty routine was well worth the time since your partner's eyes widened when his gaze finally rested upon your beaming smile.

"Are you ready?" you asked, marching up to your things and pocketing a few things you'd need.

If he had thought anything of your new appearance, he didn't say anything. Instead he merely nodded and led you down the stairs and out the restaurant. Before you had left, Kenma muttered something about you needing to be back before closing time, but you only offered him a hasty wave and an excited grin.

Already, the specks of dust and red clay were stuck to your faces. Though the soot was heavy in the air outside the restaurant, the air seemed to clear up closer to the commotions in the center of the village, where shop vendors laughed at loyal customers. The occasional tourist tried to haggle the prices down, but the experienced peddlers were firm with their honest prices. Children of all ages whispered to one another excitedly, sharing treats or candies with younger siblings or best friends. Couples shared desserts, lazing on benches or near the fountain that was crisp against the scarlet hues of the village. Mothers were dressed in red and white robes as they watched rambunctious children playing with snickering fathers. Grandparents sneaked gifts inside their family's pockets, and you noticed the emphasis of familiar ties within the village. It made you wonder if you'd have a family of your own one day.

Colorful flags were strewn across the town, and banners hung marvelously across strings, barely blocking out the harsh sun and stray dust. The atmosphere offered a little bit of protection from the blazing sun and dry soot, but your skin still itched from the dust and was warm from the sun's rays. Upbeat, traditional music played along the streets, and the smells of Sahrin cuisine or heavy perfume oils grazed your nostrils when you and Ushijima crept closer to all the stalls.

"We have spices on sale! Saffron and vanilla!" yelled a slender, female vendor.

"Feeling hot? Try some of our homemade sorbets or gelatos!" insisted a plump teenager.

"Noya, get back here! You know you're not supposed to wander off on your own like that!" a mother scolded her tenacious child, who pouted.

You continued to bask in the environment of what Sahrin could offer. "Wow..." you murmured to yourself, eyes settling on a stall offering intricate pots and vases, all glazed to perfection.

"Live up to your expectations?" nudged Ushijima.

"Surpasses them!" you replied honestly, absentmindedly taking his hand and dragging him towards the ice cream stand. "You know, it's getting kind of hot now that it's the afternoon. Why don't we have a little snack?"

"You're still hungry?"

"Says you," you retort, knowing he was probably hungrier than you.

The cheery, plump teenager welcomed you excitedly, offering you a discount on his daily special he had worked hard on. With a quick sample, both you and Ushijima agreed to split one- just one for yourself was too much, and there was still so much food to sample! At the expense of a few bronze coins, a bowl of creamy gelato, sprinkled with dried cherries, sat in your hands. The pale cream glistened in the spare highlights of the sun, and you've never wanted to eat something so badly in your life before.

Though you probably would have enjoyed it much more if Ushijima didn't accidentally eat the majority of the bowl with a single bite.

"Wakatoshi, that was mean!" you protested.

"Sorry," he apologized, not looking sorry at all.

To make up for his "mistakes," the broad-shouldered hunter took you to a pudding stand, where he bought you cup of honey-gold pudding that stretched like taffy and smelled of sweetened lemons. You protested against it, considering the unusually high price of the dessert, but he ignored you. This time, you made sure to eat your share before handing the clear cup to him.

"By the way," he mentioned through a mouthful of lemony pudding. "This was probably thickened by the bones of elder boar or some other common monster, which is why it was so expensive."

Even the mention of elder boars forced out unpleasant memories of their pungent blood. "Gods, why didn't you say anything earlier?!" you cried, pushing him away as you sulked.

Then he laughed. As you swatted away his arm, you couldn't help but smile at the sound.

Despite the hardness of his calloused hands, the purple flesh under his eyes, his muscled form, and his deep laughter, you couldn't help but think that he looked like a little boy with that smile sewn onto his lips. He really was handsome, you noted. You ended up laughing with him in the end, then you were quick to drag him over to a stand offering smoked meats. To no one's surprise, he ended up eating half of your portion.

This continued for the next hour. Your pockets were significantly emptier by the time you had eaten your fill, but you were sure Ushijima could continue to eat for the next five hours considering his bottomless appetite. When you had asked him if he was still hungry, he insisted that he was fine, but both of you knew he was lying. Not in the mood to argue with him, you led him to the center of the festival, where a crowd encircled a troupe of dancers.

Tanned, golden-skinned dancers skillfully wove their limbs into the air, like an unknown deity was knitting with the dancers as yarn. Waves of chiffon flowed in the breeze as a pretty brunette dazzled the crowd with the sway of her hips, dancing in tune with the traditional music and hefty drumming. Her companions joined her effortlessly, fluttering with every beat. The audience marveled at the synchronized choreography, occasionally participating by striking their handheld instruments that rattled with every shake.

"See? Wasn't this a good idea? I bet you're having fun," you teased, tearing your gaze away from the mesmerizing dancers to glance back at the hunter, who had already been staring at you.

He almost looked taken-aback, lips parted slightly as the two of you briefly stared each other down. The sun was hot on your cheeks, and your eyes felt raw from either his powerful gaze or from the specks of ash in the air. You couldn't tell. The eye contact you held with him was momentary, but it left an odd pressure on your chest.

"I suppose I am," he finally said, focusing his eyes back onto the performance in front of him. "Shall we see what else there is?" he asked, crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"Yeah," you said lamely, trying to keep your voice steady. The way he had looked at you...

How strange. Why was the rush of your blood so loud in your ears?

"There's a weapon stall," he noted, a hint of excitement threaded in between his words. "Can we stop by there for a bit?" 

Lightly rubbing the dust away from your eyes, you forced the unfamiliar feelings away. Maybe the sun's heat was starting to get to you. "What? You really want more weapons? I thought we were going to find your True Lance."

"Truth Lance," he corrected, already grabbing your wrist and pulling you to the burly shopkeeper, who beamed at the both of you. The peddler's right eye was missing, and there was a jagged scar on the side of his face.

"Welcome! What can I get you?" asked the intimidating man, though his voice was chipper and kind.

Ushijima gingerly picked up a long arrow, sharp and tipped with a purple metal. "Poison arrows?" he asked, running his thumb along the dark wood. "How much?"

"An archer, I see," laughed the shopkeeper. "Never would have pegged you for the type. They're a silver for a bundle."

Ushijima shook his head, nodding towards you. "They're for her. I'm a lance or axe user," he explained, handing the shopkeeper two pieces of silver.

The shopkeeper nodded understandingly, handing over two bundles of carefully made arrows. "Good, good. Too many young women rely on their boyfriends to stay safe, and everyone needs to know how to take care of themselves nowadays. There are too many beasts on the outskirts of the village nowadays."

...Boyfriends? Did this guy think you were dating? No way.

"We ran into a few before coming here," agreed Ushijima. "My shoulder was too injured to use my lance, so I had her take care of them."

The shopkeeper laughed boisterously, his single eye crinkling with amusement. "You're lucky to have such a strong lover! Say, have you heard of that lance in the forest near Tade Vilage? Heard there's only a few in the world, but no one has been able to obtain it for some reason..."

 _Lover_?! Was this guy kidding? Was Ushijima just going to let this guy assume the two of you were together? Glancing at him, you hoped to see some kind of irritated expression or for him to correct the shopkeeper.

Ushijima seemed unbothered. In fact, he seemed interested. "What kind of lance is this?" he asked curiously.

 _Wakatoshi, you simpleton_ , you thought. 

The shopkeeper shrugged, leaning in close. "Don't know if it's true, but I heard it was made by some higher vampires. Well, that's only if you believe in their existence. Beats me. I think you need some kind of map 'cause no one has located it. I just know it's in that forest."

"Thank you," murmured Ushijima, giving the shopkeeper a crisp nod. 

"You two have a great day!" chirped the man as he waved.

"Wakatoshi-" you tried to say warningly.

"I know where we're headed off to tomorrow," was all he said.

Simpleton.


	11. FAITHFUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find the weapon, and he bandages you up from an accident.

If you didn't know any better, you would have thought Ushijima as a loyal, devout believer cleaning up the abandoned shrine with a few sweeps of his hand. The cracked stone seemed to vibrate at his gentle touch, and the foreign language carved beautifully on the gray surface was hardly even legible. As the fragile wood of the shrine creaked above you, you couldn't help but admire the tasteful, intricate designs of the shrine. Even if it was abandoned and dusty now, you could imagine that a great handful of people must have come by regularly at some point. The healthy thicket, free of any blight, nearby has overgrown, signifying that hardly any hikers or travelers must have ventured this far. To an extent, you almost felt like a trespasser, intruding on a lone spirit's territory, and out of respect, you clasped your hands together as a quiet "excuse me" slipped past your lips.

Only a few miles away from where you stood, Tade Village bustled with life- the cacophony of villagers were so close yet so far away with the way the silent shrine loomed over the two of you, perhaps gently asking you why you were even here in the first place. As Ushijima searched the tiny shrine, the wood creaked and pulsed, inquiring you out of both fear and curiosity. It felt like something- someone was watching you, and every hair seemed to stand upright.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" you asked slowly, gaze running over the glimmering cobwebs in the corner.

"I'm positive," replied Ushijima, as he placed his hands over the door behind the cracked stone, the three bells ringing ever so slightly from the ephemeral wind.

Sure enough, you had managed to run into a few other travelers who had confirmed the rumors of a mysterious weapon in the woods nearby Tade Village. One couple had suggested checking out some of the abandoned shrines with three bells tied to the stone, and their advice led the two of you here. Your feet ached from the trek, and all you wanted to do was go to bed early, though it seemed like Ushijima clearly had other plans.

"Doesn't the map lead to here?" he checked, and you sighed, pulling out the tattered sheet of parchment- the blessed map he had received from a priest. After quite some time, you had finally looked at it so that the two of you could get closer to the rumored weapon, but a part of you was still skeptical.

A crimson dot was overlapped with a black one, signifying that something was at your location. "Yes, but..." you still seemed doubtful.

"If the map says it's here, then it'll be here," he answered firmly.

Inside the creaking shrine was a fallow array of dormant roots pushing through the flooring and cobwebs sewn over the small walls. Nothing else was inside except perhaps dust-bunnies and a few insects. Nose tickling from the clouds of dust dancing around you, you coughed and swatted away the air in an attempt to clear your surroundings.

"It doesn't look like anything is here... maybe we should try again tomorrow?"

Ignoring you, the olive-haired male knelt down and pressed against the floor. His hands swept over the weary flooring, as if he was a tailor measuring out fabric. Once his thumbs stopped, you peered down for a closer look. A plank of flooring stuck out oddly, the corners of the wood bending upwards, as if someone had tried to pull it out before.

"Strange," you muttered, crouching down next to him. 

Like a curious toddler, Ushijima pulled at one of the corner, and the entire plank rose ever so slightly. The two of you exchanged glances, and even though you had yet to see all of his emotions, you knew just exactly what he was thinking at this exact moment.

"Do not," you warned. 

His lips formed a straight line. "It'll be fine."

"Wakatoshi."

"Stand behind me," he ordered, glancing back at you so briefly that you could have missed it. "There'll be a lot of dust."

"You can't just _break_ this shrine!" you cried, hands coming up to your gasp and your legs faltering. "Are you being serious?"

"No one comes here anymore. I'll put it back. I just want to see something," he said carefully, forearms flexing as he grabbed a hold of a crooked panel of wood.

Internally groaning, you stepped behind him. There was no stopping him now. "Wakatoshi," you hissed. "You really shouldn't..."

Now the spirit residing in this shrine was going to curse the both of you- for life! 

Or... or what if the ghosts of the family honoring the spirits came to haunt you for eternity? Not only killing you and binding you to the old, tattered shrine but torturing you as you became one with the earth? The gossamer threads of phantoms were nothing you'd ever want to deal with, but it looked like you didn't have a choice anymore.

The wood snapped as Ushijima pulled it away from its companions in the floor, and you had to shut your eyes in disbelief, falling into a crouch as the sound reverberated, surely awakening any spirits. A hand fell on top of your shoulder-

"No!" you cried, smacking the spirit's oddly warm and oddly solid hand away.

"What's wrong?"

You blinked a few times to steady your vision. "Oh..." you trailed off as the blurry figure in front of you materialized in the familiar image of Ushijima. He looked down at you curiously. "Nothing. I just thought... nothing. It's dumb."

"Alright," he replied smoothly before motioning you over. "What do you think of this?"

In front of you and in his hands was a long, rusted spear. It would have looked sturdy and majestic, had it not been snapped in half. The blade of the lance was dangerously sharp and was attached to the rest of the weapon via a gleaming garnet that looked as if it contained a heartbeat. It almost made you feel dizzy.

"I-it's broken," you observed. "I can't believe there was actually something under the ground!"

His eyes shone. "Maybe we can take this to a blacksmith."

"You and your weapons..." you rolled your eyes.

"It's for you, too," he pointed out. "I'll be helping you train with this. Maybe it'll help bring out your vampiric strength again."

"Again with the fighting?" you groaned.

"No harm done here," he replied, shrugging.

You gaped at him. "No harm? You still destroyed property, Wakatoshi!" you pouted. "Not to mention, this was probably used in religious settings too..."

"I'll put the plank back," he promised, pushing the two halves of the lance into your hands. "Hold onto this."

Yet as soon as he placed the weapon into your hands, your flesh buzzed with vigor and heat. Something exploded in your palms, and all you could feel was searing fire from your wrist to your fingertips. Impetuously, you dropped the weapon out of pain, fear, and shock. It clattered to the wood floor, and Ushijima dropped the wood plank in response, his eyes widening with surprise.

He said something, but his words hardly reached your eyes as your hands, a livid and lurid red, throbbed. "W-what?"

"...This must be one of the Truth Lances after all if it hurt you," he mused, taking a hold on your wrists to eye the burning scarlet of your palms. "I had forgotten you were part vampire. I'm sorry. It was careless of me."

"...I guess it must be strong if it still hurt even if it's broken," you muttered, half to yourself. The pain was quickly dissipating, but the thumping of your heart remained just as rapid.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, releasing your wrists.

You shook your head. "I think I'm alright now."

"Your hands are red," he said almost worriedly. "Maybe we should head back and see a doctor."

"Well, there's nothing else I'd like to do besides eat a nice dinner, take a warm bath, and rest up... but I really don't think it's that serious," you insisted, holding your hands up in the air. "I'm sure it'll go away overnight."

His eyes scanned your palms, and there was something strange flickering in his eyes. "It looks painful."

"I'm okay," you promised, glancing back at the floor, now marred with a gaping hole where the plank should have been. "Let's put this back and head over to Tade Village. It shouldn't take too long, right?"

Reluctantly, he gave you another fleeting look before replacing the dusty plank back into its rightful throne. It looked like you hadn't even been there in the first place. With a guilty frown, Ushijima scooped up the broken halves of the weapon and led you out the shrine. After shutting the door tight, you turned to him immediately, eyeing him in both amusement and accusation. 

"Alright, what is it? You look like you have something to say."

His gaze dropped to the floor. "I shouldn't have just shoved the weapon into your hands. I should have known better. If it really was the weapon I was looking for, of course you'd show an ill reaction towards it. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sighing, you placed your hands on your hips. "It's really not like you to keep brooding like this. I promise I'm okay."

"I must be a fool." He frowned.

"What would make you feel better?" you asked, leading him down a path that led to the village. "Oh, I know! A kiss?" you teased, giving him a playful smirk. 

His eyebrows furrowed together. "A kiss? Why?"

"Nevermind!" you answered him cheerfully before turning back to him cheekily. "I was only half kidding, after all."

"I see."

It was almost like watching a play right before you. His emotions and reactions were pretty amusing to watch, even if half of them almost gave you a heart attack. It made you think back to your short yet almost prophetic history with him. It was almost like the plot of a drama. A hunter and his target. In a way, the development was almost cliche to think about- from how much you've grown to how much the two of you had become good friends. His reticence had transformed into something different, and it had become increasingly easier to read him over the past few days.

As the leaves crunched under your footsteps, you admired him for the seven-hundredth time today. In the blazing afternoon sun, he was, as always, ethereal. Like never-melting ice or undying fire. Both autumn and spring embodied in a single man.

You must have gotten used to adventuring and trekking long distances. While it had seemed to take forever to reach Sahrin, the journey to Tade flew by. It was like seeing the difference between an infant bird attempting to fly for the first time and an experienced hawk gliding with the sublime winds.

As promised, Ushijima immediately took you to a lively pub upon arrival, where smells of beef and spices intoxicated your nose. Languages that sounded foreign to your ears were ever present in both the guests and workers, and you had trouble pronouncing a few things from the menu, but the stoic, white-haired waiter merely nodded after taking your orders.

And while your meal was lovely, it hardly compared to the bath you took in the inn next door. The water was so hot to the point where you had felt like you were getting scalded upon dipping your toes in the water. Especially with your already hot palms, the water was almost stinging; however, after a few more attempts, you were able to ease your entire body into the stone, hot spring-inspired bath. The steam and the singing of the cicadas lured you into a drowsy state, and you felt as if you could doze off at any second. In all honestly, it wasn't until a few more ladies entered the outdoor wash area that you felt compelled to return to the shared room, where Ushijima waited.

Your hair still damp, you knocked briefly to signal your arrival. "I'm back."

"Was your bath alright?"

"Mm, yeah actually. My hands stung a little, but I'm sure it'll be fine by morning," you answered, shrugging as you sat down next to him on the bed.

"I was thinking about that, actually," he mentioned, pulling out a small package. "I went to the inn's pharmacy and picked some stuff up for it."

"You didn't have to!" you protested, watching him take out a salve of eucalyptus, cucumber, Glacial Leaves, and a few other ingredients you couldn't recognize. "I didn't even know this inn had a pharmacy... this town must be well off," you mused.

"Give me your hands," he murmured, and you had no other choice to obey him- not because he ordered it, but because of how soft and gentle his commanding voice was- like catnip for a kitten. "Open."

Your mouth felt awfully dry. "You... don't have to..." the words died in your throat as he gripped your hand, careful with his fingertips as to not press down too hard. The movement of his fingers spreading the salve onto your hands was magnetic, as if they were brushes painting a masterpiece right there on your palms and inside of your fingers. It felt unimaginably cool on your raw skin, probably due to the Glacial Leaves.

"Is this okay?" he asked, moving onto the next hand. "Try not to touch anything."

"It feels... kind of good, actually," you admitted, watching his deft fingers treat your other hand.

"I hope this works."

You had to stifle a smirk. "It wasn't even that serious to begin with."

He shook his head, winsome eyes determined like those of an apostle. "I have to take responsibility for my mistakes. It won't happen again," he vowed faithfully, capping the leftover salve and digging around in the package before pulling out a roll of bandages.

Now your laughter couldn't be stopped, like a downpour. Quick and fleeting and absolute. "You even got bandages? Leave no stone unturned," you snorted, shaking your head.

"Be still," he ordered both you and your heart as he continued to bandage up your hand.

"Yes, yes," you sighed.

"Only a single 'yes' will do," he mentioned, voice muffled as he tears off the bandage from the roll to tie your first hand together. "How does this feel?"

"Perfect," you answered absentmindedly as your eyes traced the outlines of his lashes and nose. 

You hadn't noticed before, but there was the slightest bump on his nosebridge- so slight that it could hardly be noticed. As he bandaged up your other hand, you could smell the inn's shampoo on his hair that bounced with every turn and movement of his head. It didn't suit him, really. You preferred the familiar scent of juniper on him- so sweet, masculine, and biting. Nonetheless, it was almost a strange sight to see the burly hunter tending to you under the dim glows of the lamplight. 

He called your name.

"Hm?" you looked back down at your hands, both wrapped in the bandages.

"I asked if this was okay. You'll be sleeping like this, after all."

"Yeah," you said, eyes drifting up to meet his. "It is. Thanks... Waka..." he gave you a pointed look. "...toshi..."

"It might be uncomfortable for now, but it'll be better in the morning." You didn't want to repeat how it would have gotten better in the morning due to your insanely fast healing speed, but you kept quiet for his sake. Instead you just nodded.

"That's okay. I kind of look like a mummy now, don't I?" you held up your bandaged hands. "Though I suppose not many mummies would be as cute as me."

Ushijima gave you a blank stare. You couldn't help but stare back at him, returning the same insipid look that was painted over his face.

"Aaaand this is the part where you agree with me," you pointed out.

"You sure do have some strange wishes."

"Yes, yes."

"I told you, only one 'yes' will do just fine."


End file.
